Solo el amor puede hacer esto
by only love g
Summary: PARADA! MOMENTANEAMENTE. PIDO MIL DISCULPAS. NO ESTA ABANDONADA! Inuyasha y Kagome se conocen desde niños y por un acuerdo deben casarse llegada la edad adecuada, pero se sorprenderán cuando se den cuenta de que se aman desde incluso antes de tener consciencia. Entren y lean. No se van a desilusionar.
1. Chapter 1

_Solo el amor puede hacer esto_

_Prólogo_

En la época, en donde todavía se respetaban los acuerdos matrimoniales, para lograr una poderosa alianza económica. Dos familias formaron la unión de sus empresas con la misma unión de sus respectivos hijos, Kagome e Inuyasha, los cuales harán cualquier cosa para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Ya que _solo el amor puede hacer esto._

_Capitulo 1: Presentación._

La familia Higurashi había tenido a su esperada y amada hija, la cual les dio mucha felicidad desde el día en que supieron llegaría.

Esta hermosa niña, caracteriza por su hermosa cabellera negra como la noche misma, piel blanca y nívea, y con unos ojos marrones semejantes al mas apetitoso chocolate. Fue la única hija del matrimonio Higurashi. Su padre, Onigumo, dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de arquitectos de todo Japón, siempre cuido de su hija, mas nunca dejo de decirle que su vida nunca seria como la de los demás niños y que aunque no los entendiera ahora algún día podría agradecer a sus padres sus desiciones, no muy fáciles de tomar.

Mientras que su madre, Sonomi, una importante asociada en la misma empresa que su esposo, Onigumo, siempre procuro enseñarle a su pequeña Kagome los buenos modales, correctos de una señorita, ya sea con la practicas de piano, aprender a tomar el te apropiadamente, hasta como preparar una hermosa y exquisita cena para su futuro marido.

Para Kagome toda su vida estuvo bajo la ley de ser siempre una señorita ante todo, y es así como se crió, hasta el día en que conoció a su futuro marido Inuyasha Taisho.

Todo estaba listo para que al fin se conocieran, habían decidido presentarlos oficialmente el día del cumpleaños numero 10 de Kagome.

El hermoso salón de baile de la residencia Higurashi estaba completamente decorado con flores, mesas redondas revestidas con una carpeta blanca y un camino rosa, el preferido de Kagome, y las sillas haciendo juego a las mismas. Sus centros de mesa eran rosas blancas, rosas y jazmines como a Kagome le gustaba. Y claro con la apetecible comida de entrada para los invitados. Habían enviado alrededor de 200 invitaciones, y todos habían confirmado que asistirían, junto con ello los Taisho.

La tan ansiada noche, para los padres de los niños, llego. Kagome se estaba arreglando en su habitación con la ayuda de su adorada abuela paterna, Kaede, cuando su madre irrumpió en su habitación:

-¿Kagome, hija, todavía no te has terminado de alistar?- pregunto Sonomi con una sonrisa en su cara mirando enbelesadoramente a su hija. Le habían regalado un vestido blanco, con finas tiritas sobre sus delicados hombros, con un corte princesa, digno de ella, y con unas rosas hechas de gasa de color rosa pálido. Kaede le había hecho media cola en su oscuro cabello, aprovechando las ondas ya destacadas en el cabello de kagome. Tenía unas sandalias blancas que dejaban al descubierto sus pequeños dedos. Solamente le faltaba ponerse la cadenita de oro que le habían regalado sus padres en su cumpleaños anterior, que llevaba sus iniciales _KH._ Una hermosa cadenita la cual Kagome le tenía mucho aprecio.

-Ya casi estoy madre. Solo me falta mi cadenita- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-Bueno la gente ya llego, estamos con tu padre recibiéndolos, cuando termines por favor baja ¿si?- dijo su madre dándose la vuelto para irse, cuando de repente se dio la paro para decirle a kagome – por cierto, kagome, estas tan hermosa, cualquiera diría que ya eres todo una señorita.-

-Gracias madre, te amo- contesto kagome sonrojada por lo dicho por su madre.

- Y yo te amo a ti, mi dulce ángel- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de su espalda.

En la puerta de la casa estaban por ingresar los muy famosos Taisho. Era una familia muy conocida en Japón, Inuno Taisho, tenia también una empresa de arquitectos, pero en Europa. Había decido, junto a Onigumo, asociarse para crear una empresa mucho mas importante. Para que el día de mañana nadie saliera perjudicado, ni con desventaja, si es que decidían no seguir con la asociación, propusieron casar a la única hija del matrimonio higurashi, Kagome, con el segundo y mas chico del matrimonio Taisho, Inuyasha.

Pero ante este trato había un acuerdo para no dañar a nadie. Habían llegado a la conclusión de presentar a los pequeño, y hacer que se vieran nada mas una ves por año. Hasta que kagome, la mas chica entre los dos, cumpliera los 25 años. Luego les darían dos años de casados y esperarían, si el matrimonio fracasara, lo disolverían y así también el trato. Pero únicamente bajo la condición de llevar dos años casados.

-¡Seshomaru, Inuyasha! Dejen de estar jugando.- dijo un hombre serio, de gran porte, pelo negro y unos peculiares ojos dorados. Los mismos que llevaban sus hijos, Seshomaru e Inuyasha.

- Si papá– contestaron al unísono los hermanos. - ¿Por qué tenemos que venir a la fiesta de la prometida de Inuyasha?- pregunto Seshomaru, con una tinte de maldad en sus palabras, ya que sabia que inuyasha odiaba estar comprometido con -Kagome y encima que se lo recordaran a diario, como lo solía hacer Seshomaru.

- por que es la hija de nuestro socio, Onigumo, y porque nos invitaron muy cortésmente y no es correcto rechazar una invitación de cumpleaños, nunca le haríamos un desaire así a nuestros amigos- contesto Izayoi, interviniendo antes de que su esposo perdiera la poca paciencia con sus traviesos hijos.

Con toda la charla no se habían fijado que ya estaban en el recibidor de los Higurashi cuando Onigumo hablo:

¡Inuno! Que gusto me da verte. Izayoi, -hizo una reverencia- tan hermosa como siempre. Sehomaru, Inuyasha, veo que ambos han crecido, cada vez más parecidos a su padre- dijo Onigumo riendo y provocando la risa de los recién llegados, cuando llego su esposa a su lado.

¡Oh Izayoi! Mi querida amiga, ¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos? Estas igual de hermosa que siempre – dijo Sonomi guiñándole un ojo a Izayoi- Seshomaru, Inuyasha siempre tan guapos ustedes, igual a su padre.- dijo mirando a toda la familia.

Gracias. – contestaron, casi a coro todos.

¿Y como has estado Sonomi? Tanto tiempo, aunque parece que a ti tampoco a surtido efecto – dijo Izayoi sonriendo.

Gracias. Pasa y te cuento todo.- dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a su muy vieja amiga. – a por cierto, Kagome bajara en unos instantes, ¿Por qué no pasan y toman algo? No valla a ser que te quedes sin habla Inuyasha.- dijo por ultimo Sonomi dirigiéndose a Inuyasha. El solo la miro y sonrió. Onigumo los acompaño hasta su mesa que estaba continuación de la mesa donde estaría Kagome.

Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso por ver a Kagome, no es que le gustara ni nada por el estilo, es que su madre le había hablado tanto de ella que tenia curiosidad de confirmar todo lo que le había dicho. Por que si había algo que Izayoi supiera de Inuyasha es que era terriblemente curioso. Y esa era una de las características de Inuyasha, ya que el era amble, gracioso, pero reservado, para la corta edad de los 12 años. Era un niño con mal genio, con aquellos que no conocía, o si conocía pero no le caían bien. Tenia la misma apariencia de su padre, pelo corto y negro y unos hermosos ojos dorados, que parecían ser oro liquido. Los ojos de Inuyasha si bien eran parecidos a los de su padre y hermano, tenían un brillo especial, un brillo que aparecía, solo en ocasiones como esta, cuando estaba ansioso, o nervioso o incluso enojado.

De repente toda la gente se empezó a levantar de sus asiento para observar a la hermosa niña que estaba bajando por la imponente escalera. Todos se agolpaba para poder verla, sin entender el porque de la reacción de la gente, Inuyasha comenzó a hacerse espacio para llegar hasta Kagome. Primero pidió permiso, después empujo ligeramente a sus obstáculos y por último termino atropellando a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Para cuando llego termino por casi tropezar y quedar a los pies de la bella damita. Inuyasha quedo parado observando a la niña que tenia en frente de sus ojos, le parecía la persona mas delicada y hermosa que había visto, similar a una rosa recién florecida. Le sonrió y se presento:

Hola. Yo soy Inuyasha Taisho, _tu futuro esposo_.- dijo tendiendo su mano hacia Kagome

Mucho gusto Inuyasha, soy Kagome.- dicho esto la pequeña se alejo del niño para saludar al resto de los invitados. Inuyasha quedo frustrado ante la actitud de Kagome, el había intentado ser gentil y cordial y ella solo lo saludaba de la manera mas cortante de todos. Incluso lo dejo con la mano extendida. Lo único que pensó fue... _feh! niñas..._ y se dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar a su mesa.

En cuanto Kagome vio a Inuyasha quedo fascinada, como cualquier niña que ve a un pequeño Adonis. Kagome no podía quitar su vista de sus hermosos orbes hasta que escucho algo que la desencajo totalmente... _tu futuro esposo..._ esposo... esposo... Si le habían dicho que tendría que conocer a un niño, que el estaría relacionado con ella toda su vida pero nadie dijo nada de esposo. Y para colmo su tono altanero, quien se creía él para decirle tal cosa, sin nada de pudor, era tan solo una niña. En ese momento recapacito los consejos dados por su abuela y su madre..._ aunque alguien no te caiga bien, tienes que ser igual de cortes, porque esa persona no sepa lo que son los buenos modales, tu no vas a rebajarte a su mismo nivel._

Y así fue como el primer encuentro entre kagome e Inuyasha, se dio. Empezando así con el pie izquierdo.

Les pido mil disculpas a quienes hayan leído mi historia. La verdad es que soy nueva y me cuesta horrores entender esta página, recién me di cuenta que los capítulos estaban mal organizados y también recién leí los reviews que me habían dejado. Les juro que esto es demasiado complejo para mí.

En fin les pido disculpas y ahora me voy a asegurar de que los capítulos estén organizados. Muchas gracias por todo!

Only Love.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2: transcurso._

La noche transcurrió de la más tranquila posible, Inuyasha estuvo toda la velada sentado en su mesa, al lado de Seshomaru, y observando a esa pequeña niña, no es que le llamara demasiado la atención, pero su actitud con respecto a él le había molestado.

Cuando estaban por salir de la casa, luego de cuatro largas horas de fiesta, Inuyasha encontró una fina cadenita de oro, con unas iniciales inscriptas en el dije: _KH_. Se sorprendió mucho de encontrar aquello ahí tirado, se imagino que a alguien se le había caído, y también a quién se lo podría haber caído. Consideró la idea de llevársela a Kagome, pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos se dijo a si mismo que no se la devolvería, por ahora, tal vez la siguiente vez que se vieran.

¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué tanto esperas ahí parado? Pregunto Seshomaru exasperado por la actitud tan distraída de su hermano.

Ya me estoy moviendo. ¿Qué no ves? O ¿eres ciego? – dijo Inuyasha irritado.

Niños, me encantaría poder pasar una noche en familia y sin que ustedes se estén peleando todo el tiempo- dijo Inuno ante la clara demostración de afecto de sus hijos.

Los años pasaron y el acuerdo de que Inuyasha y Kagome se vieran solamente una vez por año se mantuvo. Cada año los Taisho organizaban con los Higurashi una fecha distinta para poder encontrarse, los primeros dos años transcurrieron tranquilos ya que todavía eran muy chicos y no había muchas peleas.

_-¡Inuyasha eres un tonto!- decía una niña de once años, con los ojos llenos de agua por la rabia hacia su acompañante._

_- y tu eres fea- contrarrestaba un niño de tan solo trece años, satisfecho con haberla hecho enfadar._

_- esta bien, me voy, estoy cansada de ti. Además tus juegos son tontos. A mi no me gusta imaginar que soy una guerrera del sengo...go... sengaku!- dijo Kagome antes de irse._

_- Feh! Como quieras. Y además es SENGOKU, no senGAku. Tonta- le respondió molesto el pequeños de ojos de oro._

Todos los años que Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban terminaba en pelea. Ellos tan solo no podían convivir juntos.

En el cumpleaños numero 18 de Kagome, fue el último encuentro entre ellos dos, ya que ese mismo año Kagome ingresaría a un internado para señoritas, de _educación y etiqueta _en Londres_,_ dirigido por una amiga de Sonomi. Su abuela, Kaede, se iría a vivir con Kagome a una de las tantas casas que tenían. Estaría con ella cuanto pudiera.

Esa noche, en la cena anterior al viaje de Kagome los Taisho fueron a visitarlos, iba a ser una reunión íntima, solos los Higurashi y los Taisho.

_Din don_... – Ay no ya llego- pensaba una preciosa muchacha con una melena azabache. Kagome se estaba terminando de arreglar para su encuentro con su futuro esposo. Se había puesto un vestido strapless color negro con unas flores blancas adornando la tela, el vestido era realmente bonito, era ceñido en su pecho y su cintura y acampanado en la cadera, le llagaba un poquito mas arriba de la rodilla, resaltando su figura perfecta. Junto con el vestido se había puesto unos zapatos negros, muy altos por cierto, con plataforma y taco aguja, haciéndola diez centímetros mas alta. Su pelo, con ondas, lo dejo suelto, ya que amaba como le quedaban así sobre sus hombros y espalda descubiertos. Se maquillo ligeramente para no llamar la atención. En cuanto hubo terminado de prepararse física y mentalmente para el nuevo encuentro bajo.

En el hall de entrada de la casa se encontraba un muuuuy atractivo muchacho de 20 años de edad, Inuyasha había madurado bastante desde que tenia 13 años pero no lo suficiente. Su cuerpo había crecido, se podía notar a través de la camisa blanca, con tres botones desabrochados, como su tórax estaba firme y ejercitado, al igual que sus brazos. Su pelo corto y ligeramente despeinado le daba un aire tierno y sus hermosos ojos seguían cautivando a cualquiera. Incluso a la hermosa muchacha que estaba bajando en ese mismo momento las escaleras de su casa.

Kagome procurando no caerse de sus, muy altos, zapatos no se había percatado de que Inuyasha la observaba con la boca abierta. La figura de ella lo desencajo totalmente, la última vez que la había visto la joven no estaba así, es decir, no se había desarrollado, dentro de su cabeza Inuyasha pensaba:

_Oh por Dios, ¿Kagome? esa es ¿Kagome? Pero si ella tan solo era una niña, y ahora... ahora esta mas grande, y mas hermosa. Esperen, ¿yo dije hermosa? No esta mas llamativa. Pero ¿hermosa? Si Kagome tan solo esta hermosa._

Al pie de la escalera Kagome por fin vio a Inuyasha con una sonrisa que nuca antes había visto, ella también quedo un poco desconcertada con la nueva apariencia del muchacho, si lo recordaba musculoso, pero no tanto y también había cortado su cabello, y le quedaba muy bien, a decir verdad. Ver sus ojos nuevamente le hizo dar una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, nunca le había dado cosquillas en la barriga, por solo verlo. Tenia que decirlo, Inuyasha estaba igual de guapo que cualquier dios griego, no tenía nada que envidiarle a los modelos de ropa interior, por que debería verse igual de apuesto en ropa interior.

buenas noches Kagome- dijo inuyasha tomando su mano para besarla, tal cual caballero, el gesto hizo que las mejillas de Kagome se alborotaran enseguida, acción que no paso desapercibida por Inuyasha.- estas tan hermosa como siempre- dijo con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Buenas noches Inuyasha.- Kagome trato de sonar lo más indiferente que pudo. – tu también te ves muy bien esta noche.-

La actitud de Kagome lo molesto, el siempre trataba de ser gentil con ella pero Kagome nunca se lo permitía, era como si no le agradara.

Juntos se dirigieron al salón junto con sus padres. Desde allí adentro los adultos pudieron observar como los prometidos llegaban juntos, haciendo que todos crearan expectativas.

Kagome, pero que hermosa que estas, niña- dijo Izayoi orgullosa por su futura nuera.

Muchas gracias Izayoi, tu también te ves de lo mejor- dijo Kagome sinceramente, ella realmente apreciaba a Izayoi. – ¿Seshomaru no ha venido con ustedes?- pregunto la joven, buscando con sus ojos al hermano de Inuyasha, tal comentario irrito de gran manera a Inuyasha, haciendo que él contestara por su madre.

Tenia mejores cosas para hacer esta noche- dijo con un poco de desden.

Oh. Que lastima, me hubiese encantado verlo esta noche, por favor dile que cuando pueda me llame. – contesta Kagome con un poco de tristeza y confusión por la respuesta hostil de Inuyasha.

La cena transcurrió con calma, hubo mucha charla sobre adonde iría Kagome, cuanto tiempo estaría allá, incluso surgió el tema de que en los próximos siete años no se verían, ya que sus clases eran muy difíciles y debería prestarle toda la atención posible.

y Kagome dime, en estos siete años que estarás allá, ¿Inuyasha podrá visitarte?- pregunto Izayoi con mucha curiosidad, por su parte y por parte de Inuyasha.

La verdad es que las clases en la academia son muy estrictas y no se permiten hombres en el establecimiento, y como mi abuela quiere llevarme a conocer el mundo en cada ocasión, no se si habrá tiempo para mis encuentros con Inuyasha.- la respuesta tan calma y simple que dio Kagome hizo que a Inuyasha le hirviera todo por dentro.

Disculpen. Necesito tomar un poco de aire, aquí hace mucho calor.- dijo el joven exaltado, y se retiro de la mesa dirigiéndose al patio trasero.

Kagome, hija, ¿por que no vas a ver como se encuentra Inuyasha?- pregunto su padre con una clara segunda intención. Aunque para Kagome no fue sacrificio alguno, ya que su preocupación surgió ante tan abrupta acción de Inuyasha.

Claro.- solo logro decir

Se dirigió hasta el patio. En un sillón de dos lugares estaba Inuyasha sentado, se acerco hasta su lado para situarse junto a él.

¿te sientes bien?- solo pregunto Kagome

Si me encuentro bien- contesto el tajante.

Solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien y si necesitabas algo- dijo la joven un poco dolida por la sequedad de sus palabras.

Así que te vas a Londres- respondió el ignorando lo dicho por Kagome.

Así es, me voy mañana- contesto Kagome. – ¿y tu? ¿Qué harás?- pregunto de nuevo ella, nerviosa.

Iré a estudiar en la universidad de arquitectura, para seguir con el negocio familiar, ya que esa será nuestra vida dentro de siete años.- aquello le callo como un balde de agua helada, era verdad, en siete años se casaría con Inuyasha y tendría que estar siempre con él. El hecho de estar siempre a su lado no era lo que le molestaba, ya que sentía algo por Inuyasha aunque no lo quisiera admitir, sino la idea de que él estaría toda su vida atado a una mujer que no ama. Aquello puso muy triste a Kagome e Inuyasha pudo notarlo y pregunto:

¿Por qué te pones triste? No me digas que me extrañaras- dijo coqueto – porque yo si te extrañare en estos siete años.- dijo acercándose lentamente a Kagome, ella pudo sentir como el acercaba su cuerpo, sus manos y sobre todo sus labios hacia ella. Estuvieron a punto de besarse si no hubiese sido porque Inuyasha abrió su gran bocaza y arruino todo.

Tengo algo para ti – dijo sacando de su bolsillo una antigua cadenita de oro con unas inscripciones en su dije. Kagome la tomo y se sorprendió de volver a ver ese regalo que tanto había lamentado perder. – la encontré el día en que nos conocimos, no quise dártela, porque en ese entonces eras una niña tonta.- dijo, queriendo sonar gracioso, cosas que no funciono y surtió un efecto al revés.

¿Qué dijiste? ¡Inuyasha Taisho eres un idiota! – y sin mas nada que decir dejo a un Inuyasha nuevamente desconcertado.

¿y ahora que hice? – se pregunto –feh! Niñas, siempre igual. - siguió el camino de la azabache hasta la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Tiempo

Dentro de la mansión Higurashi una joven metía en su bolso de mano sus últimas cosas, para el importante viaje que haría.

Esa noche no había podido dormir, recordaba como Inuyasha había estado a punto de besarla, aquello hubiese pasado de no ser que el mismo lo interrumpió por haber hablado. Esa aproximación entre ellos dos la dejo muy confundida a Kagome, no sabia que había significado. Inuyasha habrá estado consiente de que casi se habían besado.

Kagome te estamos esperando para irnos – grito desde la planta baja Onigumo, estaban a una hora de la partida de su hija y todavía tenían que llegar al aeropuerto.

En un segundo bajo papá – contesto Kagome desde la puerta de su cuarto. Lo ultimo que agarro de allí fue una antigua foto que les habían tomado a ella y a Inuyasha juntos. Amaba esa foto, tenia que admitirlo.

Ya en el aeropuerto Sonomi y Onigumo se despidieron de su adorada hija, ella tendría que viajar sola hasta Inglaterra, y allí la esperaría su abuela, que se había ido antes para poder arreglar todo para que Kagome estuviera cómoda.

por favor Kagome cuídate mucho allí, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón cielo – decía su madre llorando

cualquier cosa que necesites puedes llamarnos, sabes que estaremos ahí en un segundo. – su padre trataba de contenerse para no llorar. Era la primera ves que se desprenderían de su niña.

Yo también los extrañare mucho, los amo, en serio. Por favor no se preocupen por mi, yo estaré bien con la abuela. – Kagome trato de no llorar para que sus padres no se sintieran tan mal como ella se sentía.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 133, por favor de abordar por la puerta 2, en pocos minutos despegara el avión. Muchas gracias por su atención._

ya es hora de que me valla. Los amo. Cuídense. – decía Kagome mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de embarque con su pequeño bolso de mano.

Te queremos Kagome, nunca lo olvides. – contestaba Onigumo.

Por favor llámanos seguido. Te amamos. – también decía Sonomi.

Después de la larga despedida, Kagome por fin pudo llegar hasta su asiento en el avión.

Luego de unos minutos una bella muchacha de la misma edad de Kagome se sentó a su lado.

hola – dijo la castaña – mi nombre es Sango, Sango Takahashi, mucho gusto. –

hola, yo soy Kagome Higurashi – contesto sonriente ella.

Estuvieron un par de horas sin decirse nada más. Cuando Sango, ya aburrida de escuchar música en su Iphone, inicio de nuevo la charla:

¿y adonde te diriges? – pregunto Sango intrigada.

Yo me dirijo hasta Londres. ¿y tú? – pregunto Kagome, dejando su libro de lado.

Que casualidad, yo también voy hacia allá, pero la diferencia es que yo voy a un internado. – dijo un poco decepcionada por su propio destino.

¿De veras? Yo también iré a un internado, es de _educación y etiqueta_. –

Esto si que es casualidad, yo también me dirijo a un internado de _educación y etiqueta _– dijo muy contenta Sango. – ¿tienes donde quedarte? Yo voy a ir a la casa de mi hermano Kouga, si quieres puedes quedarte allí los días que nos den libre.

Oh es muy generoso por tu parte y de veras lo siento, per me quedare en una de las casas que tienen mis padres allí, ya me esta esperando mi abuela. Pero muchas gracias por tu oferta. – dijo Kagome feliz por ya tener una amiga en ese extraño país que nunca antes había visitado.

Es una lastima, te hubiese encantado conocer a mi hermano, es muy gracioso y atractivo. – le dijo Sango guiñándole un ojo a Kagome – el tiene veinte años. –

Lo siento pero no puedo estar con nadie – dijo Kagome entristeciéndose un poco.

Disculpa mi intromisión pero podría preguntarte ¿Por qué? -

Si claro. Es que mis padres me comprometieron a un muchacho desde que soy pequeña. –

Así pasaron todo el viaje hablando del compromiso de Kagome, y de cómo era Inuyasha y todo relacionado a su vida.

Para cuando llegaron a Londres ya se habían hecho grandes amigas.

prométeme que me llamaras, ¿si? – dijo Sango entregándole un papelito con el numero de la casa de su hermano.

Claro te llamare antes que tengamos que ir a la academia, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Kagome, abrazando a Sango en el aeropuerto.

Nos vemos, cuídate. – grito Sango mientras se alejaba de Kagome.

Kagome tuvo que buscar muy bien a su abuela, ya que su baja estatura dificultaba su búsqueda.

¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! – gritaba alguien, pero no podía encontrar de donde provenía esa vos tan conocida para ella. – niña al fin te encuentro. Lo que me ha costado.-

¡Abuela! – dijo eufóricamente abrazando a su abuela. – te he extrañado.-

Yo también te he extrañado, aunque solo fueron unas semanas sin vernos. – y cuéntame, ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? – le preguntaba mientras se dirigían hacia su coche.

Me fue de maravilla, conocí a una muchacha que también asistirá a la misma academia que yo y ya nos hicimos amigas. – contó Kagome muy contenta.

Me alegro de que halla sido así, Kagome. –

Durante todo el camino hasta la casa Kagome le contó sobre Sango y de todo lo que habían hablado, incluso Inuyasha.

¿y como fue su ultima visita? – pregunto Kaede aunque ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Horrible. ¿sabias que el tenia mi cadenita? Me contó que la encontró el día de la fiesta, ya sabes, cuando nos conocimos. Y no me la había regresado antes tan solo porque, según el, era una niña fea. es un idiota, lo odio.-

Querida no deberías decir eso de tu futuro marido, sabes que debes guardarle respeto, ya que estarán siempre juntos. –

Si lo se pero es que es tan... tan... ¿Cómo decirlo? Desesperante. –

Lo se, pero recuerda que todavía es un niño, le falta madurar. Esto siempre pasa.-

Kagome no quiso contarle a Kaede cuando estuvieron apunto de besarse, tenia miedo de lo le diría. Así que se lo guardo solo para ella.

Los años pasaron. Kagome se había hecho muy buena amiga de Sango y de otras niñas de la academia, Yura, Eri, Cari y Rin. Siempre andaban juntas. Kagome les había contado a todas las cosas en lo que consistiría su futuro y el porque tenia que estudiar extra todas las tardes para poder estar al tanto de la empresa de la que algún día se harían cargo ella e Inuyasha.

También conoció a Kouga, el hermano de Sango, era un muchacho muy apuesto y agradable, él, al principio, la había tratado de conquistar, pero con el tiempo, y luego de varios rechazos, re hicieron grandes amigos.

En todos el tiempo que Kagome estuvo sin ver a Inuyasha jamás salio con ningún otro muchacho. A pesar de que su compromiso estaba arreglado, ella igual lo respetaba y a pesar de todo sentía algo por él.

El día que le anunciaron que volvería a Japón y que deberían organizar la fecha y las cosas para la boda, Kagome sufrió un colapso nervioso y se desmayo, es por eso que su llegada se pospuso unos días.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: sentimientos

-¡Inuyasha Taisho! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no quiero que regreses a la casa a estas horas? – decía Inuno, tras escuchar la escandalosa llegada de su hijo menor. A pesar de que ese tipo de escenario se diera muy a diario, Inuno e Izayoi trataban siempre de persuadir a Inuyasha para que dejara de llegar tan tarde y borracho, al muchacho se le había hecho una costumbre salir todas las noches, ya sean con amigos de la universidad, o con mujeres.

Tales acciones hacían que sus padres se preocuparan por su futuro, ya que seria muy probable que, si Onigumo, se enteraba de la actitud de Inuyasha, disolvería el trato.- y encima estas borracho. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? ¿Qué acaso no te importa casarte con Kagome? Entiendo que no sea de tu agrado pero es algo que en el futuro será beneficioso para todos, ¿lo entiendes no?-

-no me importa lo que me digas, yo no me quiero casar con esa mujer, yo no la amo y nunca lo hare. Y en el caso que lo haga ella tampoco me amara jamás. – dijo Inuyasha furioso, en su interior, no por no poder amar a Kagome sino porque ella jamás lo amaría.

-Inuyasha, sabes que eso puede cambiar, no tienes porque portarte así. Entiendo tus dudas, pero ante todo, el respeto, y eso es algo que no le estas dando a Kagome y estoy muy seguro que ella no se lo merece.- dijo Inuno apoyando a su hijo. – ahora quiero que te vallas, te des un baño y te acuestes a dormir, mañana te tienes que despertar temprano ocurrira algo importante.-

-de acuerdo papá. Hasta luego. – pronunciaba Inuyasha mientras trataba de subir las escaleras para ir hacia su habitación.

La mañana siguiente, en la mansión Taisho, se encontraban Inuno, Izayoi y Seshomaru, hablando a la espera de que Inuyasha llegara a desayunar.

-Buenos días a todos – decía un joven con muy mala pinta.

-Oh hijo ¿Qué te esta sucediendo? Mírate como estas.- Izayoi miraba a su hijo con un gesto negativo.

- Inuyasha necesitamos hablar. Por favor toma asiento.- dijo su padre con vos muy seria y estricta. – Kagome regresara en estos días, su viaje se ha atrasado porque ha tenido una descompensación en Londres, pero ella esta bien. En cuanto llegue, deberán organizar todo para su boda. ¿De acuerdo?- afirmo mas que preguntando.

-No me interesa si llega o no, ni quien organice la boda. Mama si tú quieres puedes ayudarla. Mientras menos tiempo este con ella mejor.- Inuyasha destilaba mucho rencor y odio en sus palabra.

-Pero Inuyasha ¿Por qué te pones de esa forma? Ella no tiene la culpa de esto y de nada sirve que ahora no quieras pasar tiempo con ella, si pasaras toda tu vida a su lado, porque estarán casados.

-no me interesa nada de ella.- contesto Inuyasha ignorando las palabras de su madre, dolida por la actitud de Inuyasha.

-Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaba una abuela preocupada mirando a su nieta. – has estado todo el viaje callada niña. Me estas preocupando.-

-me encuentro bien, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa por el viaje.- contesto una Kagome un poco ida.

- ¿es el viaje o el muchacho que te espera en casa?- dijo Kaede, sabiendo bien la respuestas.

-es solo el viaje abuela, en serio.- dijo Kagome entrando de nuevo en si.

_-Señores pasajeros, ya pueden desabrochar sus cinturones. Hemos llegado a destino.- _decía una amable vos, por el intercomunicador.

- Kagome, sabes bien las ordenes que te han dado tus padres, ¿no es así?- le recordó Kaede a Kagome.

- Si lo recuerdo todo a la perfección, yo me tendré que ir a las casa de los Taisho y quedarme allí, porque mis padres no quieren que me quede sola en la casa. Y tu, tu te iras, y me dejaras, sola. Pero todavía no entiendo por qué no te puedes quedar una días conmigo en su casa. – reprochaba Kagome como si todavía fuera una niña.

- Ya lo sabes mi niña, tengo que ir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad a ver a mi pobre hermana que esta muy grave de salud. –

- De acuerdo. Aunque tengo miedo de verle, ¿y si no le agrado? O ¿si le parezco fea?- preguntaba Kagome preocupada.

-Kagome, eras la mujer mas hermosa, que nadie halla visto, se que en el primer instante en el que él te vea se baboseara por ti, te lo aseguro-

-Pero que cosas dices abuela, eres muy graciosa.-

-Sabes que lo que digo es verdad.-Kaede sonreía orgullosa de su nieta.

Un auto blanco y lujoso estaciono frente la mansión de los Taisho. El chofer abrió la puerta trasera para dejar salir a una hermosa jovencita de veinticinco años de edad. En los siete años en los que Kagome estuvo fuera cambio tanto física como mentalmente. Su cuerpo era el de toda una modelo, sus curvas bien formadas y definidas, sus atributos, muy generosos, cu cabello azabache y largo con unas ondas. Y su hermosa cara, resaltada por sus labios carnosos y su mirada chocolate.

La forma de actuar de Kagome había sido moldeada en la academia, pero todavía mantenía su forma de ser, que la destacaba de las demás. Su generosidad y buen corazón era algo que ella siempre dejaba ver. Pero su orgullo y rencor, se lo guardaba para aquellos que de verdad se lo merecieran.

-Inuyasha, ya ha llegado y esta hermosa, tienes que verla. – decía Izayoi hablando por teléfono con su hijo. – luego hablamos, la iré a recibir. De acuerdo, te quiero hijo. Te espero para la cena. Cuídate.- Así se despidió de Inuyasha y salio a la entrada para recibir a la bella dama.

-Oh Kagome, estas hermosa. ¿Cómo te ha ido?- le pregunto su futura suegra mientras la abrasaba.

- Muchas gracias Izayoi. Tu también te ves bien. De hecho me ha ido bien. Gracias por preguntar.- contestaba Kagome mientras correspondía el abrazo de Izayoi. -¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?- pregunto deshaciendo el abrazo.

-todo ha andado de las mil maravillas. Inuyasha estaba muy ansioso por verte. Dice que llegara para la hora de la cena. Y que tiene ganas de verte.-mintió Izayoi.

-Oh que sorpresa.- solo contesto Kagome, ya que las palabras de Izayoi la desconcertaron por completo.

-¿Por qué no entramos? Tomaremos algo. ¿Se te apetece un poco de té?- pregunto mientras entraban.

-Seguro, me encantaría.-

Estuvieron un largo rato conversando. Izayoi le pidió que le contara todo lo que había hecho en este tiempo lejos. Kagome le contó sobre sus amigos, sobre la academia, sobre como tenia que estudiar extra todas las tardes, aquello sorprendió mucho a Izayoi, ya que no estaba al tanto de que Kagome también se haría cargo de la empresa. También le contó sobre todos sus viajes y que algunos de sus amigos se mudarían a Japón.

-¿Así que vendrán aquí?- pregunto Izayoi interesada en el tema.

-Si vendrán, tres de ellos, dos mujeres y un muchacho.-

-Ah y ¿tienen lugar donde quedarse? Sabes que los puedes traer aquí.- dijo ella con su tono más dulce. La generosidad de Izayoi siempre fue algo destacable.

-Si. Sango y Kouga tienen lugar, pero Rin no, te iba a pedir si de casualidad ella podía quedarse unos días aquí hasta que consiga donde mudarse.- pregunto Kagome con ternura.

-Sabes que se puede quedar el tiempo que lo deseen cariño, no habrá ningún problema.-

-Muchas gracias Izayoi, eres muy buena.- dijo kagome sonriendo.

-Como no lo seria con mi futura nuera.- dijo en chiste Izayoi y Kagome solo se rió.- y dime ¿Cuándo llegan tus amigos?- pregunto cambiando el tema.

-llegan pasado mañana. Es que tenían que organizar unas cosas todavía allí, por eso yo llegue antes.- dijo de lo mas normal Kagome.

-Entiendo. Bueno Kagome te acompañare a tu habitación para que puedas descansar ¿si?-

-Claro. Te lo agradezco.-

Juntas subieron a la segunda planta. La acompaño hasta el tercer cuarto del lado derecho del gran pasillo.

-Esta será tu habitación. Estarás enfrente de la de Inuyasha.- aquello la hizo ponerse nerviosa. No era por su habitación, ya que esta era hermosa, era muy espaciosa y pintada de rosa claro. En el centro de la habitación se podía ver una cama gigante de dosel blanca. En la pared que daba al exterior había un hermoso balcón. Y también tenía un cuarto de baño para ella. El cual también era enorme, tenia jacuzzi incluso.

Pero el hecho de saber que estaría en la habitación de enfrente de la de Inuyasha la ponía de un raro humor.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado Kagome. Ahora me retiro para que puedas descansar.-

-Gracias.- fue lo único que pudo decir Kagome sus pensamientos la embargaban demasiado.

Cuando Izayoi se fue Kagome se preparo para darse un largo baño. Luego de este se recostó en la gran cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

-No se que debo hacer Miroku. Esta mujer es una antipática- decía un joven de ojos dorados.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es ir y darle un beso, pero no cualquier beso, sino uno de esos que tu ya sabes en lo que termina.- ante tal comentario Inuyasha quedo mirando a Miruko con una cara de desagrado total.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¿No te he dicho miles de veces que es la mujer más fea del mundo? A demás, nunca haría una cosa así con ella, no me lo permitiría.- dijo Inuyasha con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de oficina.

-Disculpe señor. Aquí les traigo el café que me ordeno.- pronunciaba una coqueta mujer de unos veinticinco años. Tenia la falda mas corta de lo común, algo para llamar la atención de su jefe.

-Gracias Kikyo. Lo puedes dejar ahí.- dijo Inuyasha sin siquiera mirarla, acción que molesto mucho a Kikyo.

-Esta mujer si que es hermosa.- dijo Miruko una ves que ella se hubo retirado de la oficina.- es increíble que hallas estado con ella una sola vez.-

-Si lo se. Es muy hermosa, pero quiere grandes cosas. ¿Sabias que quiere que me case con ella?- dijo Inuyasha incrédulo.

-Oh ella si que esta loca, ¿acaso no sabe de tu compromiso?- pregunto Miroku divertido.

-Si que lo sabe pero piensa que dejare a Kagome por ella.-

-Pobre. Si supiera que tu compromiso esta arreglado, tal vez se sentiría mejor.-

-ya es hora de que nos vallamos. Mi madre dijo que llego hoy y que me iban a esperar para la cena. Pero no iré. No me importa lo que digan.- dijo Inuyasha aparentando ser un niño pequeño aun.

-Si eso es lo que quieres. Yo iré al Pub, me encontrare con Lisa- dijo Miroku ilusionado.

- ¿A con que todavía estas intentando persuadirla para que caiga en tu cama?- pregunto Inuyasha divertido.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras pero para este fin de semana ella habrá caído.- la mirada zafiro de este demostraba tenacidad, algo que a la hora de la conquista siempre lo ayudaba.

-Kagome lamento mucho que Inuyasha no haya podido llegar, estoy segura que ha tenido algún inconveniente.- decía Izayoi triste por la actitud de su hijo.

-No te preocupes, se que ha tenido algo muy importante por hacer.- decía una Kagome muy enojada pero sin demostrarlo. Inuno e Izayoi se miraron ante el comentario de Kagome. Solo estaban rogando que Inuyasha no se le hubiese ocurrido hacer una de las suyas otra vez. Esta vez seria el colmo.

Luego de que todos se fueron a acotar incluso Kagome se escucho un ruido en la entrada de la mansión, para todos lo que estaban dormidos había pasado desapercibido pero para Kagome que todavía estaba esperando a Inuyasha fue muy claro.

Se coloco una bata encima de su muy descotado camisón de dormir, la cual no cubría mas de lo que ya traía, y bajo a la primer planta. En ese momento pudo ver llegar a un hombre de unos veintisiete años, con el cabello corto y de traje, por lo que podía observar estaba borracho.

-Recién llego y ya te encuentro en esta situación. Tu si que no cambias Inuyasha Taisho.- escucho esa vos angelical que el tanto adoraba. La miro y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa. Ella estaba parada en los pies de la escalera, con un camisón muy corto y transparente, y encima llevaba una tela transparente haciendo de bata.

-Si hubiese sabido que me esperarías de esa forma hubiese llegado antes a la casa.- le dijo coqueto él, aun en su estado de ebriedad se podía ver que era un hombre hermoso. Ante el comentario de Inuyasha, Kagome se sintió cohibida y trato de tapar más su cuerpo aunque le fue en vano.

-No te estaba esperando. Solo trataba de dormir, pero llegaste tú y comenzaste a hacer ruido y quise averiguar que era.- dijo ella de normal.

-Entonces si hubiese sido un ladrón de seguro hubiese dejado todas la cosas de valor para llevarte a ti.- aquella frase descoloco a Kagome.

-Me puedes decir ¿Qué haces llegando a estas horas y en este estado?- pregunto ella acercándose a el y omitiendo el comentario anterior de Inuyasha.

-Vamos Kagome, no me regañes. Lamento no haber llegado antes para darte la bienvenida, pero puedo hacerlo ahora.- dijo agarrándola por la cintura y plantándole un beso en sus labios.

En cuanto sus bocas se tocaron ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ni bien pudo Kagome deshacer el beso le dio una bofeteada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunto Inuyasha furioso.

-Tú no tienes derecho de ir por ahí besando a la gente sin su consentimiento.- le contesto una Kagome también muy furiosa.

-¿Cómo que no tengo derecho? Tú vas a ser mi esposa. Tengo el derecho de hacerte lo que yo quiera.- le dijo agarrándola por la cintura nuevamente.

-No tienes derecho de nada conmigo porque todavía no estamos casado.-dijo ella tratando de soltar el agarre en el que la tenia.

-Haré contigo lo que a mi se me plazca.- le grito el tratando de besarla de nuevo.

-No, no lo harás.- le dijo ella dándole un rodillazo en sus partes íntimas y corriendo en dirección de su habitación.

-Maldita- solo pudo pronunciar él desde el suelo donde lo había dejado anteriormente.

Una vez en su cuarto, Kagome se encerró con llave, por miedo a lo que Inuyasha pudiera hacer. El beso que él le dio la dejo muy rara. No le había disgustado en si el beso. Sino el hecho de que la tomara por la fuerza.

De hecho el beso había sido tierno, de no ser por el sabor a alcohol en sus labios lo habría continuado.

Esa noche ambos se durmieron con un extraño sentimiento creciendo dentro de ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: compromiso. Parte I

Al día siguiente en la mansión Taisho se encontraban todos para desayunar menos Inuyasha. La plática entre Kagome y Seshomaru iba desde todos los lugares que había conocido y los idiomas que había aprendido, hasta los temas de la empresa, Kagome le pidió unos papeles para poder familiarizarse con los temas en los que estaban actualmente en la empresa. En eso Inuyasha decidió hacer acto de presencia.

-buenos días familia.- dijo mas contento de lo normal.

-buenos días hijo. Veo que has dormido bien.- decía Izayoi contenta por el buen humor de Inuyasha.

-si he dormido fantástico.- dijo riéndose internamente. Se estaba dirigiendo a su asiento cuando su padre le hablo.

-Inuyasha saluda a Kagome como es debido, anoche no la viste y esa es la bienvenida que le das después de tantos años sin verse- Inuno hacia su papel de padre autoritario como era debido.

-claro, como no saludaría a mi futura esposa- dijo irónicamente, ya que recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido la noche anterior.- Kagome, te encuentras tan hermosa como siempre- mientras la abrazaba, acercó su boca a su oído y le dijo para que nadie escuchara.-no creas que me olvide de lo de anoche, esa me la cobrare.- en ese momento la soltó y se sentó en su lugar de siempre.

-y bien, niños tienen que organizar todo para la fiesta de compromiso- decía Izayoi muy emocionada. – Kagome, querida debemos buscar un vestido adecuado para ti, y mandar a hacer las invitaciones.- mientras organizaba su compromiso con Inuyasha, Kagome no se podía sacar de la cabeza las palabras dichas por el joven.

-bueno ya es hora de que me valla.-decía Inuyasha mientras se levantaba de la mesa.- nos vemos luego familia.- dijo agarrando su saco y acercándose asta Kagome y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Aquel acto hizo que Kagome se pusiera roja como un tomate.

La mañana se paso entre preparativos, qué invitaciones le gustaba mas a Kagome o que color le gustaba para los manteles o que comida quería que sirvieran aquella noche.

Su larga discusión fue interrumpida por el teléfono que sonaba para Kagome, era una llamada de Seshomaru.

-Kagome necesito que me traigas los papeles que te di esta mañana. ¿Recuerdas? Y además Quería mostrarte un poco el procedimiento de la empresa. Como dentro de poco estarás a cargo junto con Inuyasha, lo mejor será que vengas enseguida por favor.-

-claro enseguida me arreglo y voy para allá.- dijo muy contenta Kagome por la salvación de Seshomaru.

Regreso hacia la sala en donde se encontraba Izayoi al lado de su portátil eligiendo las cosas para la fiesta.

-Izayoi, deberás disculparme, Seshomaru me acaba de informar que me necesita en la empresa y debo ir urgentemente.- dijo un poco apenada Kagome.

-no te preocupes, para cuando regrese te tendré aquí preparado unas cuantas cosas para que puedas decidir.-

-de acuerdo, como tu quieras.-

-Kagome, antes de que te vallas tengo que pedirte algo.- dijo dubitativa.- Inuyasha me pidió que te ayudara yo a organizar la boda, el no tenia intenciones de ayudar. Pero entiéndelo, es solo un niño que esta enfadado con sus padres, tal ves tu podrías hacerlo cambiar de parecer. ¿Serias capas de hacerlo Kagome?- las palabras de Izayoi salieron esperanzadas.

-haré lo que pueda Izayoi, pero no te prometo nada, hoy hablare con Inuyasha tenlo por seguro.-dijo sonriéndole, pero con mucha furia por dentro.

Kagome se dirigió a su alcoba para así arreglarse para salir, pero mientras tanto pensaba en Inuyasha.

_Ese maldito, no sabe que es lo que quiere, primero quiere besarme y luego le dice a su familia que no quiere entrometerse con nada respecto a la boda,¿ será que tanto me odia que no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo? Pero ya me la pagaras Inuyasha Taisho._

Salio de la casa y se dirigió hacia el coche que la llevaría a la empresa. Se había puesto un vestido blanco atado al cuello, que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, llevaba su bolso de mano en donde tenia todos los documentos para Seshomaru, primero se los daría a él y luego iría a platicar con su prometido.

En cuanto llego a la empresa se dirigió a la oficina de Sashomaru, su recepcionista, una joven amable, le dio permiso para que pasara. Adentro de la oficina se encontraba Seshomaru, sentado detrás de su escritorio.

-Kagome, menos mal que llegaste.- le dijo eufórico.- se me a ocurrido una excelente idea, como ya tu sabes, me iré a la otra empresa de nuestros padres que tienen en Europa, y estaba pensando, ya que tu sabes sobre el negocio, te quiero ceder mi parte de esta empresa y mi puesto.-

-oh, ¿estas seguro? –Dijo sorprendida- ¿no seria mejor que se lo dieras a Inuyasha? Estoy segura que el sabrá manejar la empresa lo mejor posible.-

-me encantaría que tu te hicieras cargo de mi parte, no es que no confié en Inuyasha, pero ¿sabes lo que seria la empresa si el estuviese solo a su cargo?- dijo mas bien para si mismo- esto se convertiría en una central para modelos. Oh no.- Seshomaru se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas y quiso arreglar las cosas.- es decir por los amigos que tiene, el te quiere Kagome.-

La cara de Kagome estaba sin emociones, lo dicho por Seshomaru la tomo por sorpresa, no es que no se imaginaba que Inuyasha haya tenido aventuras en su ausencia, era un hombre apuesto, pero que convirtiera la empresa de SUS padres en un lugar donde solo hubiera mujeres hermosas, eso la superaba.

-no te preocupes, no le diré nada-mintió- entonces, acepto tu propuesta, me haré cargo de tu parte de la empresa.-

-bien, me parece genial. Gracias Kagome por no decir nada de esto.-

Luego de discutir unas cosas mas, Kagome se dirigió hacia la oficina de Inuyasha, en la entrada se encontraba una mucha de pelo largo y negro, con una mirada fría, que la miraba especialmente a Kagome.

-buenos días, ¿en que la puedo ayudar?- dijo de la manera mas fría y cínica que pudo demostrar.

-vengo a ver a Inuyasha, por favor dile que Kagome esta aquí- contesto ella tratando de aparentar firmeza, pero con educación.

-lo lamento pero el señor Inuyasha me ha dado órdenes de que no lo molestara, esta en una reunión, muy ocupado-

-lamento mucho que te haya dicho eso, pero yo tengo que pasar y no me importa las ordenes que te dio.- la vos de Kagome sonaba ya sin paciencia.

-_señora, _entienda que no la puedo dejar pasar- la recepcionista quiso ofender a Kagome con sus palabras, pero la reacción de ella fue totalmente inesperada para la pelinegra.

Kagome se adentro en la oficina de Inuyasha sin importar lo dicho por la mujer, ante ese acto, la muchacha la siguió para tratar de detenerla, pero no lo logro, Kagome logro entrar a la oficina de Inuyasha.

Al entrar Kagome pudo observar a Inuyasha sentado en su escritorio hablando con una mujer que les daba la espalda, por lo que se podía observar, era de contextura pequeña y el pelo rojo como el fuego.

-lamento mucho la interrupción, señor, pero la señora no me hizo caso y entro en la oficina- en cuanto Inuyasha vio a Kagome con su cara de fastidio se puso de pie nervioso, la mujer que estaba en frente de él se dio vuelta divertida, escucharla nerviosa le causaba mucha gracia.

-Kikyo, la próxima ves que Kagome venga, no importa con quien este, hazla pasar- la cara de Kikyo se desencajo totalmente por lo dicho por Inuyasha, mientras que la pelirroja se retorcia de la risa por la cara de la misma, ante el asombro de ella, Inuyasha presento a Kagome- ella es Kagome, mi prometida- Kikyo mostró la mejor cara de odio que tenia.

-mucho gusto Kagome, yo soy Ayame Wolf.- dijo la pelirroja, levantándose de su asiento, con una sonrisa muy amigable.

-hola Ayame, mucho gusto.- dijo Kagome

-bueno yo los dejare solos para que hablen- hablo mientras se dirigía a la puerta pasando cerca de Kikyo y diciéndole- ¿tu no deberías estar atendiendo teléfonos en ves de observar a tu jefe de esa forma?- dijo maliciosamente. Kikyo solo se dio la vuelta y se retiro de la oficina seguida por Ayame, que antes de irse, le dio un guiño a Kagome.

-veo que tu recepcionista es un algo celosa- dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba en la silla de Inuyasha.

-Kagome ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- dijo mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-ahora que lo dices, me encantaría que me ayudaras con la boda a seleccionar todo, no querrás que tu prometida se ocupe de todo, mientras tu estas detrás de mujeres hermosas- la vos de ella salio falsamente inocente, e Inuyasha lo pudo notar.

-no se de que me hablas-dijo aparentando el mismo tono que ella.- pero te ayudare en lo que tu desees, puedo hacer todo lo que tu quieras.- dijo de modo muy perspicaz.

Kagome omitió el ultimo comentario de Inuyasha- ¿no sabes de lo que te hablo?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente- entonces tendré que pedirle a tu madre que nos cuente lo que me contó hoy a mi. Entiendo que no quieras casarte conmigo, no creas que a mi me hace mas feliz que ti- escupió con odio- pero yo sola no organizaré la boda, tu me ayudaras y le dirás a tu madre que lo haremos nosotros dos solos, ¿de acuerdo?-

-haré lo que tu quieras, ya te lo dije, pero quiero algo a cambio- dijo mirándola pervertidamente.

-¿tu quieres algo a cambio por ayudarme?- pregunto incrédula- a mi nadie me da nada a cambio por casarme contigo.- dijo enfadada.

-eso es cierto, pero lo que te pediré, a ti también te gustara.- le dijo con una sonrisa de costado, Kagome había olvidado lo que le causaba esa sonrisa.

-de acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres?-

-quiero que después de la fiesta de compromiso nos vallamos tu y yo a algún lugar solos-

-¿Qué? Eso es para la luna de miel, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que nos iremos solos tu y yo? No, no, no, me niego totalmente.-

-recuerda que todavía tengo algo que cobrarme. Me lo debes Kagome, además no haremos nada malo- dijo riendo.

-no lo se no creo Inuyasha ¿Qué dirán todos?-

-dirán que nos estamos conociendo y eso es lo que haremos.-

-pero si nosotros ya nos conocemos.- dijo dubitativamente- no lo se Inuyasha no me parece correcto.-

-por favor Kagome te prometo que nos divertiremos, iremos al lugar que tu quiera, por favor- dijo poniendo carita de perro mojado.

-esta bien, pero serán solo unos días.- dijo ella cediendo ante su prometido.

-muchas gracias Kagome, te prometo que te divertirás- dijo mientras se paraba y la abrasaba.

Cuando se estaban por separar, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, comenzaron a acercarse mutuamente, sus labios rozaban hasta que.

-Inuyasha, amigo, mira lo que te traje- decía Miroku mientras entraba a la oficina de Inuyasha sin pedir permiso.- ups, lo siento. No sabia que estabas ocupado.-

-Miroku- solo gruño Inuyasha. Kagome se alejo de él rápidamente como si le quemara.

-¿Qué no me vas a presentar a la bella dama?- quiso ser gracioso y lo único que saco de Inuyasha fue una mirada muy furiosa.

-Miroku, ella es Kagome, Kagome, el es el idiota de Miroku, mi mejor amigo y uno de los socios de la empresa.-

-mucho gusto Miroku, es un placer.- dijo cordialmente Kagome, a pesar de que los habían interrumpido le había caído muy bien Miroku.

-mucho gusto señorita Kagome, lamento la interrupción, yo no sabia que estaban ocupados.- dijo muy apenado Miroku.- los dejo. Luego regreso Inuyasha.- y ante su gran salida guiño un ojo a Inuyasha.

-lamento que lo conozcas, es un idiota, livinidoso, pero es mi mejor amigo-

-no tienes porque pedirme disculpas, es agradable. Inuyasha, tengo algo que comentarte.- dijo cambiando de tema.

-si dime lo que quieras.- Inuyasha cuando quería era muy tierno.

-hoy hable con Seshomaru, y me dijo que se ira a Europa, y me ha ofrecido, su parte de la empresa y su puesto.- la cara de Inuyasha se desencajo totalmente, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

-ese idiota, ¿Quién se cree para meterse en _nuestra_ vida? Cuando lo agarre...-

-Inuyasha ¿Por qué te enojas?- pregunto una Kagome muy desconcertada, las palabras del ojidorado resonaban en su cabeza: _¿Quién se cree para meterse en nuestra vida?_ ¿Por qué había dicho una cosa así? Y ¿Por qué se enojaba de esa forma?- no entiendo la causa de tu enojo, podrías por favor explicármelo.-

-lo que pasa es que para lo único que te dio su parte fue para fastidiarme, Kagome, aparte a ti no te hace falta trabajar, yo te mantendré a ti y a nuestros hijos. Quiero que estés en _nuestro_ hogar nada más.-

Cada palabra dicha por Inuyasha hacia que el corazón de Kagome se hinchara de alegría y emoción, todo lo que Inuyasha planeaba para sus vidas, no era cuestión de pensarlo un solo día, Inuyasha lo había pensado toda su vida y aquello la hacia muy feliz a Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Compromiso parte II

Luego de la llegada de Kagome pasaron tan solo dos días, cuando una visita muy esperada para ella llego.

-señorita Kagome, la están buscando unas personas, dicen que son compañeras de la academia- el mayordomo de la familia le informo de manera inexpresiva.

-muchas gracias, ya los recibo.-

Al levantarse de la mesa donde solo estaban Izayoi e Inuno, ya que era el almuerzo, decidieron ir tras ella para recibir también a las visitas.

-Sango- grito Kagome muy eufórica, abrazando a su mejor amiga, ella correspondiendo el abrazo.- te he extrañado mucho, tengo que contarte muchas cosas-

-Kagome, yo también tengo que contarte unas cosas- le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Qué acaso a mi no me vas a saludar?- un muchacho muy guapo que estaba detrás de Sango le hablaba, estaba tal cual lo recordaba, alto, fortachón, con sus calidos ojos azules observándola con cariño y anhelo, su pelo oscuro atado en una coleta baja y su piel con ese tono particular de él, como si hubiese estado tomando sol.

-¡Koga!- dijo, también, contenta y abrazándolo, aunque cayó en cuenta de que no era un acto muy prudente delante de sus suegros.- ¿Cómo has estado?-

-bien ¿y tu? Veo que ya estas en tu nuevo hogar- dijo mientras miraba los alrededores.-

-si es mi hogar por ahora. Ellos son los padres de Inuyasha-dijo cambiando de tema, se acerco hasta ellos y los presento.- Inuno, Izayoi, ellos son Koga y Sango Takahashi, son mis amigos de la academia- y en ese momento recordó que faltaba una persona aquí- ¿Dónde esta Rin?- pregunto de repente interrumpiendo las presentaciones.

–ella llegara mañana, ha tenido unos problemas en Londres y se tenia que quedar para solucionarlos –

–oh ya entiendo, es una lastima que no haya podido venir con ustedes. –

–Bueno por qué mejor no vamos a la mesa seguro que tienen hambre – Izayoi miraba a Koga y a Sango con su típica mirada maternal.

–Claro dijeron ambos a la vez –

Los padres de Inuyasha, Kagome y los hermanos Takahashi almorzaron todos juntos contando historias sobre la estadía de Kagome en aquella lejana ciudad.

–y bien ¿ya tienen lugar donde quedarse? Saben muy bien que se pueden quedar aquí. – esta vez fue Izayoi la que hablo.

–De hecho si tenemos lugar donde quedarnos, es la antigua casa de nuestros padres aquí- Koga era el que explicaba la situación-. Aunque todavía tenemos que arreglar asuntos con la casa. –

–bueno, es hora de que me retire- anunciaba Koga mientras se ponía de pie– tengo asuntos que resolver –explicaba mientras mirabas las cara desconcertadas.

–de acuerdo, te acompaño a la puerta –

–No es necesario Kagome, yo puedo ir solo. –

-Koga insisto, te acompañare –

– Como tú lo desees Kagome – esta vez fue Koga el que se dio por vencido.

– ¿y bien? ¿Cuáles son esos asuntos tan importantes que debes atender? –

– Tengo que reunirme con el dueño de una empresa para ver si puedo entrar como el administrador, no puedo quedarme aquí y no tener trabajo – Koga había sido el administrador de otra empresa en Londres, pero al volver a Tokio, necesitaba empezar con un nuevo trabajo también. – Bien Kagome, nos veremos luego –dijo mientras abrazaba – espero que sigas bien.

–gracias Koga, tu también cuídate mucho, nos veremos luego –

Kagome regreso al comedor, se sentía bien por estar con sus amigos de nuevo cerca, ellos eran muy unidos y el último distanciamiento no la ponía feliz.

– ¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación? –le pregunto Kagome a Sango, para poder charlar con tranquilidad.

–Me parece una fantástica idea – decía sango mientras se ponía de pie y la seguía a Kagome por el gran pasillo.

Cuando llegaron a la recamara de Kagome ambas se acomodaron como acostumbraban a hacer cuando iban a la academia, sentadas una frente a la otra.

– ¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que contar? –

– he conocido a un muchacho –dijo Sango muy emocionada.

– ¿de veras? Cuéntamelo todo. ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapo? ¿Dónde lo conociste? –

– lo conocí hace unas semanas, nos encontramos en Londres. De hecho fue muy gracioso, yo estaba en una cafetería esperando a Rin, y un muchacho muy apuesto se me acerco y me pregunto, _¿Por qué una mujer tan hermosa esta sola en una cafetería?_ Como sabrás trate de restarle importancia pero insistió tanto que al fin y al cabo terminamos por tomar una tasa de té juntos.

Hablamos por un largo rato y me dijo que trabaja en una empresa de arquitectos, tenia veintisiete años, que vivía en Japón, solo, y bueno la verdad es que creo que me he enamorado. No sabes, lo tienes que ver, es un dios – rió nerviosa– es alto, moreno, con unos ojos hermosos color azul.

–oh Sango que alegría. Pero todavía no me has dicho como se llama el muchacho –

–Me he olvidado, se llama Miroku Tama. –

– ¡Sango! Miroku es el amigo de Inuyasha, trabaja en nuestra empresa –dijo muy sorprendida Kagome.

– ¡Oh por Dios!, que chico es el mundo. No tenia idea de que era la misma persona. –

La tarde paso en las historias de las dos muchachas, Kagome le contó todo lo que había sucedido con Inuyasha. Hasta que llego la hora de irse de Sango. Kagome ya se comenzaba a sentir triste la inmente ida de su amiga, a pesar de que estaban en el mismo país, Kagome necesitaba algo de familiaridad con ella y Sango era la persona perfecta para cumplir ese rol.

Años atrás cuando la joven se había sentido triste por la lejanía con su país natal, su especial amiga la ayudaba para sentirse mejor.

–Kagome ya es hora de que me valla, Koga se preocupara de que llegue tan tarde. –ambas se abrasaron, y en ese acto se transmitieron todas las cosas que no se habian dicho y que no hacia falta decir.

– prométeme que me llamaras –

– sabes que siempre lo hago – dijo Sango con una sonrisa socarrona.

– Nos veremos luego – así se despidieron.

– Veo que te has encontrado con tu amiga – decía una vos muy sexy tras su espalda.

–si ellas es mi mejor amiga y hoy nos hemos reencontrado, ha vuelto desde Londres, junto con su hermano, y mañana llega otra amiga muy querida y se quedara aquí.

–me parece genial que al fin te puedas instalar cómodamente aquí. Sabe que puedes traer a quien quieras, esta también es tu casa. –las palabras de Inuyasha tomaron tan por sorpresa a Kagome que no puedo evitar que su cara lo demostrara.

– oh vamos, no soy un cerdo machista que nunca te ha permitido nada. – decía mientras reía.

– eso es lo que tu crees. – dijo Kagome con una mirada coqueta mientras pasa junto a él.

– Kagome, tengo que enseñarte algo. Acompáñame por favor. –

– de acuerdo. –

Juntos se dirigieron hacia el despacho donde Inuyasha le cedió el paso para que pudiera pasar como el caballero que era.

– Necesito que me digas que color te gusta mas – dijo mientras le enseñaba dos muestras de tela, una era blanco marfil y la otra blanco perlado.- he estado seleccionando cosas para el compromiso, pero me gustaría que tú me digas que es lo que piensas, así pues, ¿Cuál te gusta más? –la acción de Inuyasha hizo que a Kagome se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas, no podía creer que él había hecho lo que ella le había pedido eso realmente la emocionaba. – Kagome ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué acaso no te gusta? Puedo traer mas colores tu solo pídemelo pero no llores por favor. – se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo.

–No lloro por eso –dijo tratando de contener las imposibles lagrimas–. Lloro porque has hecho lo que te he pedido y eso me emociona y también has tenido el consentimiento de preguntarme si me gustaba. –Levanto la cabeza y lo miro, lo que no se esperaba era encontrar su cara a no más de cinco centímetros. – Gracias Inuyasha. – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y ambos se iban acercando.

Y en ese hermoso momento sucedió, por fin, sus labios se juntaron en un tímido beso, se saborearon, se lamieron y se mordieron sus respectivos labios.

Inuyasha estaba extasiado, nunca había sentido algo parecido, y le había encantado.

Kagome por su parte estaba avergonzada, le había permitido besarla, aunque no sabia por qué, después de todo ellos iban a casarse y un beso era lo mínimo que iban a hacer. Aquel pensamiento hizo que se avergonzara y eso hizo poner más excitado a Inuyasha.

Se separaron lentamente y juntos seleccionaron las cosas respectivas al compromiso, todo había quedado ya casi resuelto cuando Izayoi los llamo para comer.

– Enseguida vamos –dijo Inuyasha y en cuanto su madre se hubo ido se giro para quedar de cara a Kagome y le dio otro beso, pero este fue mas apasionado, dejando sus bocas rojas por los roses y un hermoso rubor, según Inuyasha. Y juntos de la mano se dirigieron al comedor.

Los padres de Inuyasha los vieron pero no dijeron nada respecto a la demostración de cariño de los jóvenes, no obstante sacaron a relucir el tema de la fiesta de compromiso.

– ¿sabes Kagome? Había pensado que tal vez podíamos usar un tono marfil para los manteles, pero claro deberíamos ir a verlos juntas. –

– No es necesario madre – la interrumpió Inuyasha – ya lo tenemos todo resuelto, Kagome mañana te dirá las cosas que faltan pero ya nos hemos encargado de todo, juntos. –

– me parece muy apropiado por tu parte Inuyasha que al fin hayas tomado cartas en el asunto, ya que será tu compromiso y Kagome es tu novia. –

Las palabras de Inuno resonaban en la cabeza del joven, eso era cierto ellos eran novios y nunca habían tenido ni siquiera una cita.

Al terminar con la cena todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Inuyasha espero una hora prudente para poder ir a escondidas hasta la recamara de Kagome. En cuanto logro entrar la encontró recostada en su cama, se veía tan hermosa, quiso acercarse y acostarse con ellas, pero sus palabras lo pararon en seco.

– si te atreves a poner una de tus manos sobre mi cuerpo te matare – su vos sonó tan fría que Inuyasha se asusto y quiso huir.

– solo soy yo y no te haré daño –quiso sonar gracioso, pero lo único que salio fue su tono nervioso. –. Solo venia porque quería hacerte una propuesta. –

Kagome se sentó en su cama y dijo,

– ¿otra propuesta? Tus propuestas no son muy decentes que digamos. –

– esta si lo es, quería preguntarte si... ¿quisieras tener una cita conmigo? –

– ¿Qué? JAJAJA ¿lo dices enserio? –

–Pues claro que lo digo enserio, te llevare a cenar y luego, si tú quieres, podríamos ir al cine –

– de acuerdo, me gusta tu idea. –

–Genial, te recojo mañana a las ocho – y se fue tras darle un rápido y corto beso.

Kagome se sentía como una niña, nunca había tenido citas, pero esto iba a ser lo más parecido a una. Tenia que admitirlo, Inuyasha era todo un conquistador cunado quería, ósea, todo el tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Compromiso parte III:

La llegada de Rin no se hizo esperar mucho, para la hora del almuerza ella ya había llegado a la mansión Taisho, solo estaba esperando a que Kagome llegara. Por lo que le habían dicho había ido a solucionar unos temas sobre el compromiso; del cual ya había sido avisada previamente por su amiga Sango.

Durante el tiempo que le toco esperar a la joven observo la gran cantidad de fotos familiares que tenían los Taisho, vio a los padres y al que debería ser el hermano del prometido de Kagome, esperaba que lo fuera, se sentía realmente atraída por el imponente muchacho de pelo negro y ojos dorados. Por lo que podía ver era una marca de todos los Taisho's, ya que su padre y el muchacho más joven, también poseían la misma cualidad.

Mientras escudriñaba las fotografías se sintió alertada por una vos conocida, era Kagome, la que estaba llegando a la casa.

– ¡Rin, que alegría verte de nuevo! –dijo Kagome mientras la abrazaba con las bolsas todavía en las manos. –te presento a Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha. –

–Mucho gusto señora Izayoi –Rin era una muchacha muy educada y muy tímida, así que como modo de saludo le hizo una reverencia a la señora de la casa. – gracias por dejarme quedarme en su casa. Se lo agradezco demasiado. –

–Oh por favor no hay nada que agradecer. Eres amiga de Kagome, eres amiga nuestra. Así que Rin por favor no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, llámame por mi nombre, ¿Si?–

–De acuerdo – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¿Tienen hambre? ¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor? – pregunto Izayoi.

El almuerzo y la tarde pasaron entre los últimos arreglos para la fiesta de compromiso, estaban muy apuradas, ya que la fiesta se realizaría en tres días, y todavía faltaban muchas cosas por hacer. A mitad de la tarde Kagome se tomo un respiro junto con Rin, mientras Izayoi llamaba a agencias de Lunch para que sirvieran la cena el día de la fiesta.

–Lamento mucho que estés pasando por esto. – dijo muy apenada Kagome, ya que hasta ella misma se estaba sintiendo exasperada con todo el tema del compromiso.

–Kagome no te preocupes, sabes que me gustan estas cosas. –

–Lo se, pero es que es muy tedioso. Sabes que te puedes retirar en cualquier momento, si quieres ir a tu cuarto lo puedes hacer. –

–Lo se. Y lo haré cuando tenga ganas. De veras no te preocupes por mi, querida Kagome. –

–De acuerdo. – dijo por ultimo de mala gana Kagome. Justo en ese momento estaba llegando Izayoi con una gran cantidad de papeles en las manos.

Las tres mujeres siguieron trabajando en los asuntos de la fiesta, entre charlas y risas el tiempo se fue volando y ya eran las seis de la tarde. Kagome tenía que arreglarse ya que saldría en una cita con Inuyasha.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y allí comenzó a subirle todos los nervios contenidos en todo el día. No sabía que debía ponerse o como debería maquillarse. Nunca había salido con ningún muchacho y esto era nuevo.

Decidió por último, y luego de dar vuelta todo el closet, en ponerse un vestido muy bonito con unos zapatitos de baja estatura. Se dirigió al baño, para así poderse dar una rápida ducha. Se vistió y se maquillo.

Estaba realmente hermosa, su vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de un color amarillo suave, y unos zapatitos como los de bailarina que se agarraban delicadamente en los tobillos de la muchacha. El maquillaje era poco solo un ligero delineado, un poco de mascara de pestañas y un poco de brillo labial. Rubor no lo necesitaba porque solo en pensar en Inuyasha la inundaba un color en sus mejillas.

Cuando termino de alistarse vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca, se horrorizo al confirmar que eran más de las ocho. Ella era muy puntual siempre, se lo había enseñado su abuela y en la academia también era muy importante la puntualidad.

Estaba a punto de salir de su recamara cuando se encontró con lo más hermoso que pudo haber visto nunca. Era Inuyasha. Llevaba puesta una camisa de mangas largas color gris abierto hasta el segundo botón, con unos pantalones clásicos. Ante la fuerza con la que salía Kagome no pudo evitar chocar con el muchacho que estaba enfrente y quedaron apoyados uno contra el otro. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente hasta que el muchacho dijo:

–No podía seguir esperándote mas abajo, así que subí para ver si te encontrabas bien –mientras decía sus palabras, Inuyasha no podía evitar verle los labios a Kagome. Se sentía tan endemoniadamente atraído hacia ella, como nunca antes. Sus labios eran como la fruta prohibida, que hacia querer besarlos más y más. Kagome no paso desapercibido el acto del joven porque ella se sentía en la misma situación. Quería besarlo y abrazarlo y estar con él todo el tiempo.

–Lamento el retraso. No he sido conciente de la hora. –

–No te preocupes. Valió la pena. –dicho esto se alejo un poco para mirarla de pies a cabeza en una mirada poco santa que conllevaba muchos deseos y Kagome lo pudo notar. Su sonrojo fue mayor cuando el llego hasta su cara, la miraba con algo mas que deseo. No sabia que era, pero le llenaba el corazón . Y fue ella la que no pudo evitar y se tiro sobre sus labios en un beso desesperado por amor y deseo.

Inuyasha le correspondió inmediatamente, sintiéndose victorioso. Paso sus brazos por detrás de la estrecha cintura de la joven y la acerco más a el, quería tenerla tan cerca como pudiera.

Kagome dejo que Inuyasha la abrazara de aquella forma, correspondiéndolo al pasar ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Se sentía en las nubes. No había nada más hermoso que estar entre sus brazos, se sentía tan protegida y amada con el joven.

Inuyasha termino el beso de una forma delicada y mientras seguía abrazado a Kagome le dijo:

–Creo que deberíamos irnos ya. Mis padres nos están esperando para despedirse de nosotros. –dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Juntos se dirigieron a la planta baja donde se encontraban los padres de Inuyasha.

–Muchachos, espero que se diviertan. –dijo Inuno muy orgulloso.

–Si. Y si tienen algún inconveniente, llámennos. Que se diviertan. –

–No se preocupen. Yo voy a cuidar bien de Kagome. –

–Hasta luego –dijo por ultimo Kagome, sentía como un rubor se expandía por sus mejillas, a medida que salían de la mansión.

Todavía de la mano se acercaron al auto de Inuyasha, donde él le abrió la puerta, del copilot, a Kagome para que pudiera sentarse. Tras cerrarla Inuyasha se dirigió al asiento del piloto y le dijo:

–Bien. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? Podríamos ir al cine o primero a cenar. Lo que a ti te guste. –

–No se podríamos ir a cenar primero. Si tú quieres claro. Seguro que tienes hambre. –

–Lo que tú quieras, para mi esta bien. –

–Bien, entonces iremos a cenar. –la forma en que Kagome lo dijo, le hizo recordar a Inuyasha a una niña y eso lo puso distintamente feliz.

–Si eso es lo que tu quieres, te llevare allí. Mi hermosa princesa. –las palabras de Inuyasha lograron que a Kagome se le colorearan las mejillas y que su corazón diera un vuelco.

La había llamado _hermosa princesa _nunca nadie, lo había hecho.

En silencio se dirigieron a un restaurante muy caro, Inuyasha pidió una mesa para dos. Allí ambos ordenaron su comida.

La cena pasó tranquilamente, ellos conversaban de cosas sin sentido, comían y reían, la estaban pasando de maravilla. Kagome se sentía realmente bien en la compañía de Inuyasha. Y él se sentía un hombre distinto al lado de Kagome. Luego de la cena el joven la llevo al cine como había prometido.

Como el caballero que era en ningún momento la dejo pagar y la dejo elegir la película que verían, Inuyasha ya imaginaba una romántica típica, y no se equivoco, la morena eligió la romántica de la cartelera. Para darle el gusto, cosa que le estaba gustando más de lo normal, vieron esa película.

Luego de la cena que le había tocado compartir a Rin con los padres de Inuyasha se acostó a dormir, se sentía muy cansada del viaje. Uso su típico pijama, unos shorts y una musculosa. Ambos le quedaban muy sexy.

Un rato pasado de la hora que se había dormido despertó por una increíble sed, se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua. Allí abajo sintió una vos que le decía:

– ¿No crees que tu ropa es muy sexy para estar en una casa con hombres de buen gusto? –Rin casi escupe su agua por las palabras dichas del muchacho.

–La verdad es que no, no creo que mi ropa sea sexy. Creo, más bien, que es cómoda, y eso es lo que me gusta. –dijo mientras se daba vuelta y agradeció haber dejado el vaso de agua, porque lo que tenia en frente era el hombre más hermoso que había visto jamás. –Soy Rin, por cierto –y le extendió su mano.

–Seshomaru. – y el toque de sus manos causo una ráfaga eléctrica entre los jóvenes haciendo que se soltaran.

Para Seshomaru, que había estado apreciando la vista de una hermosa muchacha, cuando salía de se escritorio, la ráfaga fue inesperada. Le había parecida hermosa en el primer instante en el que la vio, y como nunca antes, no supo que decirle.

–Será mejor que me retire a habitación. Buenas noche joven. – dijo Rin apenada y con la cabeza gacha.

Seshomaru no tuvo tiempo de poder contestarle a la dama. Quedo toda la noche pensativo, debido al acontecimiento reciente.

Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron a la casa finalizada la película. Venían hablando de lo mucho que a la joven le había gustaba el film, el ojidorado solo la escuchaba complacido. Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la entrada de la habitación de la muchacha.

–Bien has llegado sana y salva. –dijo en tono gracioso Inuyasha.

–Creo que si. Gracias Inuyasha por la hermosa velada. Lo he disfrutado mucho. –

–No tienes que agradecerme, Kagome, yo lo he pasado genial contigo. –

El joven se acerco lentamente a los labios de la pelinegra y apenas los rozó.

Kagome incremento la cercanía de ambos al pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, así como la cercanía, el beso también se incremento. Convirtiéndose así en uno muy apasionado.

Inuyasha tenía sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la muchacha, y con su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en la cavidad femenina, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran ante el toque.

Inuyasha ahogo un gemido cuando Kagome también introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca. Las sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo eran tan sabrosas que quería probar más, comenzó a acariciar lentamente la espalda de la muchacha, pasando por la espalda baja hasta llegar a la parte posterior de los muslos femeninos. Quería más pero la famosa vocecita de la conciencia hizo mella en Inuyasha. Delicadamente termino el beso, volviendo a la posición principal.

Los ojos de Kagome denotaban desconcierto, y algo mas profundo que Inuyasha pudo identificar como deseo.

–Creo que ya es hora de que vallamos a descansar pequeña. –

La joven solo asintió y se metió en su recamar, no sin antes darle una significativa mirada al ojidorado.

Al fin la fiesta de compromiso había llegado. Habían decidido hacerla de noche, en el jardín de la imponente mansión, habían colocado alrededor de veinte mesas donde cabían diez personas en cada una. La decoración había sido elegida por lo jóvenes, por lo tanto habían seleccionado hermosos manteles para todas la mesas color blanco perlado, rosas rojas en pequeños ramos hacían de centro de mesa en cada una.

La mesa principal, donde se encontraban los homenajeados, era rectangular y tenía un ramo de rosas mucho más grande que el de las otras mesas.

Habían colocado un piso, provisorio, donde podía bailar cómodamente. También habían armado un gran escenario donde se encontraba una banda preparándose para la fiesta. Luces tenues colgadas por lugares estratégicos hacían que el ambiente se viera más cómodo y romántico.

En fin, el jardín se veía como sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero muy a la moda.

Dentro de la mansión Izayoi, ya vestida y arreglada, estaba tratando de ayudar a Kagome. Habían contratado a un estilista para que se encargara de la joven.

El momento había llegado e Izayoi tenía que encargarse de recibir a los invitados junto a su marido. Se despidió rápidamente de Kagome y se dirigió a la entrada.

Tras un largo tiempo de estar siendo maquillada y peinada, Kagome disponía a vestirse.

Inuyasha esperaba tras la puerta de la joven. Según la tradición ambos muchachos debían presentarse juntos como los novios. El muchacho estaba vestido con un esmoquin negro, y una camisa blanca. Muy simple pero atractivo.

El joven cansado de esperar llamo a la puerta de Kagome impacientemente.

–Mujer, si no te apresuras los invitados se irán. – trato de sonar gracioso para no presionar tan directamente a Kagome.

–En un momento salgo Inuyasha. Que impaciente que eres. –

Tras haber terminado la frase Kagome abrió la puerta. Inuyasha no pudo más que quedar con la boca abierta.

La muchacha realmente era la princesa sacada del cuento de hadas, estaba hermosa. Un vestido banco, que le llegaba a las rodillas y sin tirantes, remarcaban la sensual figura, el maquillaje sutil la hacia ver muy natural pero hermosa a la ves. Y su peinado remarcaba sus facciones.

–Creo que he muerto y he sido muy bueno, porque he ido al cielo y me encontré al ángel más bello del universo. –

–Hay Inuyasha pero que cosas dices. Haces que me de vergüenza. –

–No Kagome, eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto y creo, no, se que soy el hombre más afortunado por tener el placer de pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Solo si tú me lo permites. – Las palabras del joven dejaron a la muchacha anonadada. –Es hora de que te presente como mi futura esposa. – acto seguido le ofreció su brazo para así bajar juntos.

Una ves frente a la puerta que los conducía a la fiesta, Kagome se detuvo.

–Inuyasha estoy muy nerviosa, tengo miedo de arruinarlo. –

–Kagome no tienes nada de que preocuparte, yo estaré junto a ti para darte mi apoyo, si es que lo necesitas. –termino la frase con un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de la joven.

Al llegar a la puerta y ser visto por todos, los invitaron comenzaron a aplaudir a los jóvenes. Y poco a poco se fueron acercándose hacia ellos. Todos querían hablar con ellos, saludarlos, felicitarlos.

Los novios se dedicaron a saludar particularmente a cada uno de los invitados y recibir las respectivas felicitaciones de cada uno.

Inuno se dirigió al gran escenario para poder decir unas palabras en honor a Inuyasha y Kagome.

–Queridos amigos, les damos las gracias por haber asistido a la fiesta de compromiso de mi hijo menor con esta hermosa muchacha. Por favor ¿Por qué no les damos un fuerte aplauso a los futuros marido y mujer? –acto seguido todo el mundo aplaudió por los aludidos.

Kagome que estaba abrazada a Inuyasha se sonrojo tanto como sus mejillas se lo permitieron.

El joven le dio un corto beso y se acerco al escenario. Inuno les dio unas palmadas afectivas en el hombro y le dio paso a que hablara.

–Realmente amigos, Kagome y yo estamos muy contentos de que pudieran acompañarnos en este momento tan importante para nosotros.

Se que para muchos el anuncio de nuestro compromiso pudo haber sido sorpresivo, pero para nosotros tan solo es el inicio de nuestra felicidad. Kagome es la mujer más hermosa y encantadora que jamás he conocido y he tenido el placer de conocer. Les doy las gracias a sus padres por haber traído a este hermoso ángel al mundo, mi mundo.

Un brindis por Kagome. –

–Por Kagome. –repitieron todos a coro.

Kagome, que estaba junto a sus padres y a los padres de Inuyasha, se sintió tan conmovida que no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas de felicidad. Sus padres la abrazaron felicitándola, al igual que los padres de su prometido.

En ese momento llego el joven que le robaba los suspiros y la abrazo muy tiernamente.

–Espero que hayas entendido lo importante que tú eres para mi, Kagome. – al terminar de decir esto Inuyasha la beso con todo el amor que tenia dentro suyo para con Kagome.

La noche pasó de lo más tranquila, todos bailaban y conversaban alegremente. En el lado contrario donde se encontraba Inuyasha estaban Kagome con Sango, Rin y Ayame. Las cuales se habían conocido esa misma noche, gracias a la morocha.

Estaban conversando muy animadamente cuando cuatro caballeros se acercaron a ellas.

–Hola preciosa. ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? –pregunto muy seductor Inuyasha tras la espalda de Kagome.

–Me encantaría. –le respondió la muchacha dedicándole una mirada coqueta. –luego nos vemos muchachas. –dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigas.

En el grupo habían quedado Miroku, que no dejaba de hablar con Sango, Seshomaru, que solo observaba a Rin de un modo poco santo. Y Kouga que había quedado embobado con la amiga de Kagome, Ayame.

–Sanguito, ¿te gustaría dedicarme esta pieza? –

–Claro. ¿Por qué no? –dijo y siguió al hombre de ojos como mar.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Qué no piensas invitarme a bailar? –Ayame, con su sinceridad dejo a Kouga un tanto desconcertado.

–En realidad te lo estaba por pedir. – así que juntos se fueron con todos los demás y bailaron coquetamente.

Del grupo de ocho integrantes solo quedaban dos, Seshomaru y Rin.

La joven al sentir la mirada tan penetrante del imponente hombre que tenía delante no pudo aguantarse más y dijo:

– ¿Qué no piensas hacer otra cosa más que verme? Ya lo se, me veo muy distinta con vestido que con pijama. ¿No es así? –

–La verdad es que estaba pensando en como seria verte desnuda. –aquello dejo atónita a Rin y no pudo evitar enrojecer hasta la punta de los cabellos. Cuando pudo recobrar un poco la compostura se dedicaba a irse cuando Seshomaru la tomo por el brazo y la acerco a él.

– ¿Acaso no querías saber que qué era lo que pensaba? –

–Yo no tenia interés en saber lo que pensabas. Lo único que quería era que dejaras de mirarme de esa manera tan lujuriosa. Y por si no lo sabes yo soy una dama, y si tu no sabes como tratar a una, será mejor que no te acerques a mi. – acto seguido se soltó bruscamente del agarre del joven y se fue a cualquier lugar lejos de él.

Seshomaru quedo sin habla, tenia que admitir esa pequeña lo volvía loco, y ahora más que empezaba a conocer su carácter.

En la otra punta de la fiesta se encontraban dos jóvenes bailando muy cerca el uno del otro.

–Creo que desde la última vez que hablamos, luego de nuestro encuentro en la cafetería, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, eres una mujer muy hermosa, Sango. Me gustaría que pudiéramos volver a vernos. –

–Miroku, las cosas que me dices hacen que me den vergüenza. – dijo tapándose un poco la cara. – pero si me encantaría que volviéramos a salir. –

–Genial, entonces será una cita. –dijo el muchacho muy contento de poder estar con la mujer que lo traía loco.

Kouga, mientras tanto, no perdía el tiempo.

–Con que trabajas en la empresa del prometido de Kagome. –decía él mientras bailaba junto a Ayame.

–Así es. He trabajado con ellos desde el mismo tiempo que Inuyasha. Veras, Inuyasha y yo fuimos al instituto juntos y luego a la universidad. Y como podrás ver nos conocemos desde que éramos unos críos junto con Miroku. –

–Que interesante. No tenia ni idea de que eran amigos desde hacia la infancia. Y dime, ¿una dama tan hermosa como tu tiene alguien en quien este interesada? –

–La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de pensar en una relación. Soy muy independiente me cuesta tener relaciones duraderas. ¿Y tú? –

–Pues yo, creo que me he enamorado. – los ojos de Ayame demostraron la gran desilusión que tuvo su corazón. –he conocido a una joven de cabello como fuego y creo que se esta llevando mi corazón. –

– ¿De veras? ¿Y quien podría llegar a ser esa mujer de cabello llamativo? –dijo la joven haciéndose la tonta.

–Pues creo que sabes bien de quién hablo. –

– ¿Eso crees? –

–Ayame no te hagas la tonta, sabes bien que hablo de ti. –dijo ya Kouga un poco nervioso.

–Claro que se que hablas de mi, pero un poco de misterio no le hace mal a nadie ¿no? –dijo seguido de un guineo.

–Creo que tus amigos están simpatizando con los míos. –decía Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kagome tiernamente.

–Yo también lo creo, espero que puedan llegar a ser parejas, se ven todos muy lindos juntos. –

–Tienes razón, se ven bien juntos. –

Mientras Inuyasha y Kagome estaban bailando, Kikyo se acerco a ellos.

–Buenas noches señor Taisho, señorita Higurashi. –hizo una reverencia hacia los jóvenes. –Señorita Higurashi, yo quería pedirle disculpas por el inconveniente que tuvimos en la oficina, en su primera visita. –

–No Kikyo yo te pido disculpas, mi actitud fue totalmente inapropiada, no se que me paso ese día, yo no me comporto de esa manera. Estaba muy enfadada y me la tome contigo. Quiero que sepas que la única que tiene que disculparse aquí soy yo. –

–Muchas gracias señorita Higurashi, acepto sus disculpas, y les doy mis felicitaciones por su próximo casamiento. –

–Muchas gracias Kikyo, espero que puedas disfrutar de la fiesta. – esta vez fue Inuyasha el que hablo.

Kikyo se retiro y dejo a los enamorados solos.

– ¿Quién iba a pensar que Kikyo te iba a pedir disculpas por el altercado que tuvieron? Realmente me ha sorprendido. – Kagome solo asintió a las palabras de Inuyasha.

La fiesta había finalizado y las expectativas de todos estaban más que cumplidas. Izayoi no podía más que regodearse de lo bien que lo habían pasado, que la comida había estado fantástica y que los muchachos estaban encantadores y que se los veía muy enamorados. Muy contenta, la mujer, se acerco a los jóvenes que estaban conversando muy animadamente y les dijo:

–_Bien niños, ahora lo único que falta es que fijen una fecha para la boda. – no hicieron mas que mirarse el uno al otro con amor, temor y ansiedad._


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 8:_

_Sonrojada. _

– Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente. – dijo Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a Kagome, la joven que estaba en una reposera, en su bikini sexy, tomando sol frente a la piscina, quedo desconcertada, ya que no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería el muchacho.

– Pues, soy todo oídos. –dijo mirando al muchacho.

– Yo los dejare para que puedan conversar tranquilos. – Rin que estaba junto a Kagome, se retiro para darles privacidad a los jóvenes.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el compromiso y las cosas en la mansión Taisho iban normales.

Inuyasha, que había quedado con la mandíbula desencajada, después de la gloriosa vista que tenía del cuerpo de Kagome, no pudo emitir palabra alguna.

– Yo... yo... ol... olvide lo que venía a decirte. –decía mientras sus ojos paseaban sobre el cuerpo de la joven, en una mirada llena de lujuria. – Yo... venía a... lo lamento ¿Podrías taparte un poco? Se me hace muy difícil mantener la coherencia contigo vestida así. –

– Lo... lamento. – el sonrojo de Kagome se extendió por todo su cuerpo e Inuyasha tomó nota del acontecimiento. Inmediatamente tomo su bata para taparse un poco.

– En fin, lo que venía a decirte era que todavía tienes que decirme a qué lugar te gustaría que nos fuéramos este fin de semana. – Kagome quedo pensativa, lo que menos había esperado era que Inuyasha le preguntara exactamente eso.

–Bueno, yo, en realidad todavía no lo he pensado, pero cualquier lugar que a ti te guste para mi esta bien. –

– ¿Sabes? Esperaba que me dijeras eso. –Dijo con una sonrisa torcida – Estaba pensando en el lugar perfecto para nosotros. –

– Bien, me encantaría saber cual es. –

Inuyasha se acercó seductoramente al oído de Kagome y le susurró-

– Es una sorpresa, preciosa, y no esperarás que la arruine por tu curiosidad. –rápidamente se alejo de donde estaba y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la casa. – Deberías ir haciendo tus maletas, ya que nos vamos esta noche. Y no olvides de llevar más de esas bikinis. Me gustan. – Kagome quedó perpleja ante la actitud de Inuyasha, era algo que jamás había visto y le gustaba mucho.

Rin, que se había ido hasta la casa, estaba en la cocina buscando un bocadillo. Al igual que Kagome llevaba una bikini, pero tapaba la parte de abajo de su cuerpo con un pareo*, para no andar tan desnuda por la casa.

Seshomaru logró encontrarla en la cocina. Se había dado cuenta de que la niña lo había estado evitando, después del inconveniente en la fiesta, no había tenido oportunidad de disculparse por su actitud. Realmente no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba cuando estaba con ella, sentía que un fuego le recorría el cuerpo cuando ella lo miraba, y ni hablar de cuando lo enfrentaba. Se podía decir que encendía la parte animal en él.

–Hola. –dijo en tono conciliador.

–Hola. –respondió secamente Rin.

–Yo quería disculparme por lo que te dije en la fiesta. No era mi intención faltarte el respeto. – Sus palabras eran sinceras.

–Está bien, acepto tus disculpas, pero tienes que prometerme que te comportarás. –

–Lo prometo. –levanto su mano derecha imitando a un boyscaut– Y te demostraré que sí se cómo tratar a una dama hermosa como tú. – Las palabras del muchacho sonrojaron a la pelinegra.

– ¿De veras? ¿Y como se te ocurre que me lo demostrarás? –pregunto coquetamente.

–Pues, de la forma convencional, invitándote una cena. Claro si tú aceptas. – Rin quedo pensativa ante la propuesta, tenía miedo en lo que podía terminar una cita con Seshomaru, no por lo que pueda hacer él, sino por sus propias acciones.

–Déjame pensarlo y yo te diré. ¿De acuerdo? –dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida de la cocina.

–Estaré esperando tu respuesta pero mientras tanto ¿Te molesta si hago esto? –acto seguido la beso apasionadamente y Rin gustosa le correspondió.

Un fuego abrasador recorrió ambos cuerpos, haciendo que pidieran por más. Los brazos de Rin rodearon el cuello de Seshomaru, él correspondió acariciando la cintura femenina. El toque era tan placentero que llenaba lugares ocultos en el corazón del muchacho, el acto no era algo tan solo carnal, iba más allá del sexo, llegaba a su pecho.

La muchacha terminó el beso apenada, sino se detenía en ese momento no iba a ser responsable de sus actos y eso iba a perjudicar su reputación intachable.

–Lo lamento, tengo que irme. –dijo acelerada y le dio un corto, pero apasionado, beso en los labios al muchacho.

Iba tan contenta por los pasillos de la mansión, dirigiéndose a la recamara de su amiga, la sensación que recorría por sus venas iba haciéndole cosquillas por las extremidades, era algo totalmente nuevo para ella. Se sentía en el cielo.

Entró sin tocar la puerta y se tiró de espaldas en la gran cama de su amiga, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Hizo caso omiso a la gran maleta que había al lado de ella, solo salió de su ensoñación cuando Kagome hablo.

– ¿Y a ti que te ha ocurrido para que estés tan contenta niña? –dijo con una sonrisa divertida, verla así de feliz la ponía muy contenta.

– Me ha besado, ¡besado! ¿Puedes creerlo? Porque yo no. –

– ¡Oh por Kami! ¿Te ha besado? ¿Seshomaru? Oh Rin que alegría. Es un muchacho genial, y hacen una pareja muy linda. Tendrán hijos hermosos. –

– ¡Kagome! Que cosas dices –dijo roja hasta los pelos. – Me ha besado y me pidió una cita. –dijo otra vez sonrojada.

– Rin, tú si que te lo tenías guardado, ¿Y que le has dicho? ¿Has aceptado? –dijo mientras seguía poniendo ropa en su maleta.

– De hecho, le dije que tenía que pensármelo. Es que tú no entiendes, –dijo cuando vio la próxima protesta de su amiga hacia su persona – cuando estoy a su lado me siento como otra persona, me dan ganas de tirarme encima de él y besarlo, y lo se, es algo malo y poco moral, pero es que es tan guapo. –

–Yo no creo que sea algo malo, a mi me sucede lo mismo cuando estoy cerca de Inuyasha, realmente estoy enamorada de él y espero ansiosa el día de nuestra boda. –

– ¿Kagome, tú crees que este bien que sienta deseos poco decentes para con Seshomaru? –

– ¿Sabes qué es lo que yo creo? Creo que cuando uno ama tanto a una persona, quiere demostrárselo con cuerpo y alma, creo también que tu corazón no es el único que siente, tu cuerpo también y pide por el hombre que desea. En fin yo no creo que sea malo que sientas deseos por un hombre.

Las palabras de Kagome dejaron pensante a Rin, en cuanto quiso volver a la realidad se dio cuenta de la gran maleta que había justo a su lado.

– ¿Y esta maleta? ¿Piensas irte sin decirme nada? –dio en tono bromista.

– Y cómo quieres que meta bocado si casi y me dejaste hablar. Inuyasha me invitó a irme el fin de semana con él a un lugar, que no me ha querido decir cual es. –

– Oh, eso es realmente tierno. Espero que se diviertan en su fin de semana amoroso. –Finalizo la frase guiñándole un ojo y acto reflejo Kagome se sonrojó.

Cuando por fin pudieron despedirse de los padres de Inuyasha, los jóvenes se dispusieron a comenzar su viaje. Llevaban ya una hora y media de viaje y todo estaba de maravilla, Kagome se sentía muy cómoda junto al ojidorado.

Durante el transcurso del viaje hablaron de ellos, de sus vidas por separado. Kagome le contó desde cuándo era amiga de Kouga y Sango, de que Rin era como una hermana para ella. De que su abuela había sido su mayor inspiración en la vida, de que todo lo que hoy formaba parte de la joven era gracias a su abuela.

Por su parte Inuyasha le contó a Kagome, que toda su vida había sido tranquila, que siempre se habían llevado mal con Seshomaru, pero que se querían, que sus padres siempre siendo maravillosos, le dieron todo lo que él quería. Que, incluso, antes de que Kagome llegara, Inuyasha estaba perdido, que bebía todas las noches y salía de fiesta en fiesta. Pero que con su llegada su vida se reacomodó.

Las palabras tan profundas y personales de Inuyasha hicieron que se metiera un poco más en el corazón de la joven.

Horas más tarde, llegaron hasta un pueblo. Kagome, que estaba adormilada, se espabiló de inmediato. El lugar era muy llamativo, tenía casas pintadas de colores cálidos y llamativos. Había flores por todos lados y estaba todo en perfectas condiciones.

Inuyasha siguió conduciendo hasta que se alejaron varios kilómetros del pueblo y llegaron a un sendero. A la lejanía se podía ver una casa que estaba iluminada ligeramente.

–Bien, es aquí. Espero que te guste el lugar. –dijo una vez aparcado el coche.

Kagome se bajo y contemplo admirada la imponente casa que se alzaba frente a ella. Era de estilo moderno y tenía dos pisos.

Mientras ella observaba la casa Inuyasha tomó las maletas de ambos y la dejó junto a la muchacha.

–Linda ¿No? –

–Es realmente hermosa. Pero ¿A quién le pertenece este lugar? –

–Es la casa de campo que me dejó mi abuelo cuando murió. Solía venir aquí muy seguido. –dijo ensombreciendo su mirada. Kagome pudo notarlo.

– ¿Extrañas a tu abuelo? –tocó con su mano el brazo del joven.

–Un poco, de hecho, lo que más extraño es venir a aquí, este era como mi lugar para ser yo mismo. Sin estereotipos ni nada parecido. –

–Es muy lindo lo que dices. Y si a ti te hace bien venir aquí podemos venir todas las veces que sean necesarias. –al finalizar la frase lo abrazo.

Inuyasha correspondió inmediatamente el abrazo. Cuando se separaron sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro e Inuyasha no pudo hacer más que acortar la distancia con un tierno beso, que luego se convirtió en apasionado.

Todavía besándose entraron en la casa, el muchacho dirigió a Kagome al sofá y lentamente la recostó en él, para luego posicionarse sobre ella.

El beso, las caricias, las palabras bonitas, todas esas acciones en conjunto estaban haciendo que la muchacha perdiera la cabeza, y que Inuyasha no pudiera hacer más que pensar en poseerla.

Cuando las cosas subieron de grado el joven recuperó un poco la conciencia.

– Yo estoy seguro que quiero hacer esto contigo, pero no quiero obligarte a nada. –

– Yo... yo, lo lamento Inuyasha pero creo que deberíamos esperar hasta la boda. – dijo muy apenada la joven.

– No tienes de que preocuparte cariño, esperaremos lo que tu desees, pero mientras tanto podemos seguir besándonos, ¿No lo crees? – con una gran sonrisa la beso sin esperar respuesta.

Los besos seguían y cada tanto tenían que tomarse unos momentos para respirar. Cuando entrada la noche decidieron irse a dormir, el dilema comenzó de nuevo.

– Sigo insistiendo, Kagome, yo creo que no hay problema en compartir la recámara. Si lo que tienes es miedo a tentarte con este genial cuerpazo, te prometo que dormiré con mi pijama puesta. – dijo juguetón él.

– ¡Inuyasha! Pero qué cosas dices. – dijo avergonzada y roja. – Yo no tengo miedo de tentarme con tu "cuerpazo", como tú lo has llamado, lo que no quiero es dormir contigo antes del matrimonio. Eso no esta bien y lo sabes. –

– Kagome, yo no le veo el problema a que durmamos juntos. Es lo más normal que cuando dos personas se quieren deseen tener sexo. – él sabía que ella no estaba hablando del sexo, pero tenía ganas de jugar un ratito al gato y al ratón. Y esta noche Kagome sería su hermosa ratoncita.

Se acercó a la joven peligrosamente y puso sus manos en la cadera femenina, al tiempo que se acercaba a su boca.

– Te deseo. Y yo se que tu también me deseas. Lo he visto en tus ojos cuando me miras, y recorres mi cuerpo con tu mirada. Pero lo que me encantaría es que recorrieras mi cuerpo con tus manos, de esta manera. – tomó la mano de Kagome y comenzó a pasarla por su torso, debajo de su remera.

La joven que estaba hipnotizada por la sexy voz del mucho y por los roces, se dejó hacer.

– ¡Inuyasha! Es suficiente. Ya se qué es lo que haremos. Dormiremos en la misma recámara, en la misma cama, pero no habrá nada de sexo. ¿Lo entiendes? –

–Lo que usted deseé mi Ama y señora. –dijo en tono juguetón.

*Pareo: Es una prenda de vestir, que se usa para cubrir la parte inferior del cuerpo de una mujer cuando está en bikini. Suele ser de una tela casi transparente y de colores llamativos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Propuesta de amor.

El olor a comida la despertó, sentía que si no comía algo su barriga se la comería a ella. Después del largo viaje y la muy larga noche había quedado exhausta. Su olfato la guió hasta el lugar procedente a su llamado. Lo que vio la dejó sorprendida, Inuyasha se había levantado más temprano para prepararle el desayuno.

Vio la mesa acomodada y preguntó:

– ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? –

Con el sonido de su voz, Inuyasha se dio vuelta y observo a su recién levantada prometida. Su apariencia era adorable, tenía el cabello un poco revuelto pero le quedaba sexy. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero su short para dormir se le había levantado un poco de más y podía apreciar sus hermosas y estilizadas piernas. Simplemente tenía ganas de desayunar a Kagome. Observar a la joven era algo que le llenaba el alma, por el simple hecho de que Kagome era una mujer muy pura de corazón, y se le notaba a leguas.

–De hecho, si hay algo en lo que puedes ayudar. Puedes venir aquí y darme mi beso de los buenos días, preciosa. –

Kagome se sonrojó ligeramente pero se acercó a Inuyasha y lo besó con mucho amor.

Cuando se alejo lo observo bien y le dijo:

–Debo admitir que el traje de cocinero te queda genial, cariño. – El joven llevaba un gorro de chef, con un delantal a juego, pero debajo de su traje solo llevaba su pantalón de pijama.

––Lo se, me veo sexy. – acto seguido hizo una pose que intentó ser sexy y fue más graciosa que nada. Kagome se rió y se sentó en la mesa diciendo:

–De eso, si que no hay duda. –

Desayunaron entre risas, besos y caricias. Ambos se estaban divirtiendo con la compañía del otro. Finalizado el desayuno decidieron dar una vuelta por el pueblo para conocerlo.

Pasaron por tiendas de regalos, en las que Kagome no tardó en llevar recuerdos para todos sus seres queridos. Inuyasha la miraba contento y sobre todo enamorado. Estaba seguro que su plan iba a salir a la perfección. Algo que venía pensando desde antes de la fiesta de compromiso.

Inuyasha nunca supo cuándo se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Kagome, solo supo que no quería apartarse de su lado jamás. Que su presencia llenaba de luz sus lados más obscuros. Que su sonrisa hacía que su corazón palpitara, y que sus besos le dejaban el mejor sabor en su boca, uno que jamás había sentido, el gusto del amor.

La mañana pasó rápido y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban almorzando en un sitio muy cómodo y pintoresco. Luego del almuerzo, Inuyasha llevó a Kagome a conocer la tumba de su difunto abuelo. Llevaron flores y rezaron en honor a su ser amado. La joven se sintió muy emocionada porque Inuyasha la llevara a un lugar tan importante para él. Aquellas pequeñas acciones hacían que su corazón se estremeciera por la sensación de ser alguien importante en la vida de su futuro marido. Alguien importante como lo era él para ella. Pasaron el resto de la tarde de aquí para allá, hasta que se hizo la hora de la cena. Era el momento de llevar su plan acabo.

–Kagome, me gustaría que regresemos a la casa para cambiarnos de ropa e ir a cenar a un excelente lugar. Estoy seguro que te gustará. – dijo el ojidorado.

–Claro que por mi no hay problema cariño. – y así juntos se dirigieron a la casa de Inuyasha una vez más.

En cuanto llegaron Kagome pudo notar algo raro, la casa estaba levemente iluminada, y en la entrada de la casa habían pétalos de rosas, haciendo un sendero.

Inuyasha la miraba con una sonrisa expectante en su rostro. La joven lo miró desconcertada y quiso preguntar:

– ¿Qué di...? – interrumpida por Inuyasha en plena frase, la joven calló.

– Creo que hay algo que te pertenece allí adentro. –

Los ojos de Kagome demostraban duda, desconcierto, miedo y curiosidad. La incertidumbre que Inuyasha le generaba la estaba poniendo nerviosa, no tenía ni la menor idea de a lo que se refería el joven.

Entro a la casa titubeando y cuando llegó a la sala pudo contemplar que en el centro de la misma, en vez de estar el mobiliario tal que como cuando habían llegado, había en su lugar una mesa con unas velas en el centro, pétalos a su alrededor y todos los utensilios para una cena.

– ¿Inuyasha? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? –

–Esto, mi querida, es lo que debería haber hecho, hace ya un tiempo atrás. – acto seguido la condujo a la mesa y la ayudó a sentarse. Un servicio de camareros apareció y sirvieron la cena. Pero antes de comenzar el joven le dijo.

– Con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta de que a mi vida le faltaba algo, trate de encontrar eso perdido en mi. Lo busqué en el alcohol, en las mujeres, incluso en fiestas. Y nada de eso llenaba el vacío que había en mi corazón. Llegue a pensar que había algo muy mal conmigo. Hasta el día en que tú reapareciste en mi vida.

Tu voz, tus sonrisas, tus caricias, tus besos han hecho que mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón cobraran vida nuevamente. Me has hecho sentirme amado, querido. Has hecho que yo ame. Me haces reír, me haces feliz, en fin, me haces ser un mejor hombre.

Y no sabes las gracias que les doy a nuestros padres por haber hecho ese bendito acuerdo, que hoy me permite estar a tu lado.

Kagome yo se que las condiciones en las que nos impusieron nuestro matrimonio no son las más comunes, pero quiero decirte que me haces el hombre más feliz del universo, con solo tus sonrisas.

Así que ¿Le harías el favor a este pobre hombre de aceptarlo, correctamente, como tu marido? – con estas últimas palabras se arrodillo y le entregó a la joven el anillo de compromiso que había comprado para ella con todo su amor.

Cada palabra de Inuyasha hacía cada vez más feliz a Kagome, no pudo evitar largar todas las lágrimas que guardaba en su ser. Entre gimoteos le contesto:

– ¡Oh Inuyasha! Me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y sí, sí, sí acepto casarme contigo. Te amo. – Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró sobre Inuyasha, cayendo los dos al suelo, y no paró de besarlo hasta que él tiernamente se acomodó con ella sobre su regazo y la separo ligera y tiernamente.

–Eres el amor de mi vida. No sabes cuanto he estado esperando por ti. Ahora quiero que aceptes este anillo como mi verdadera promesa de amarte hasta mi último suspiro. –

–Inuyasha, yo te amaré más allá de la vida. Te seguiré amando incluso estando en otro mundo. –

La joven no cabía en sí por su felicidad, no podía creer que Inuyasha le confesara su amor. Ella que creía que para él solo era un matrimonio arreglado, que se iba a sentir atado a ella y sobre todo sin amor. Pero todas esas dudas se esfumaron cuando el joven comenzó a confesarle su amor por ella. Sentía ganas de llorar de felicidad, nunca antes se había imaginado que era posible llorar de felicidad, si bien si lo había oído, pero jamás le había ocurrido.

Una vez comenzada la cena, Kagome recordó un detalle.

– ¿Y cómo lograste hacer todo esto cariño? –pregunto mirando la decoración.

–La verdad es que pedí ayuda a un viejo amigo que tengo aquí. Le dije que necesitaba que arreglaran la casa para una cena romántica y nada, él me ayudo. –

–Oh, ya entiendo. Pues la verdad que todo quedó genial. –

–Verdad ¿No? Voy a tener que dejarle un presente en muestra de mi agradecimiento. –

–Inuyasha, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué armaste todo esto? –

–Kagome, tu no entiendes que yo te amo con todo mi ser, y quería que tuvieras lo que te mereces, una propuesta de matrimonio real, quería que tu supieras por mis propios labios, lo mucho que yo te amo, cariño. Lo mucho que deseo estar junto a ti. –

–Oh Inuyasha eres de lo más tierno, eres todo lo que siempre quise. Te amo. Y yo también quiero estar junto a ti por siempre. –

–Y yo a ti cariño. Ahora solo tenemos que concretar la fecha de nuestra boda. ¿Cuándo te gustaría que fuera? –dijo el joven mientras se llevaba a la boca un bocado de pasta.

–La verdad es que no se, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo nos llevará prepara todo, creo que dentro de unos cuatro meses ¿Tú qué piensas? –

–Me parece genial, lo que tú digas. –

–Grandioso, entonces será dentro de cuatro meses. Tu madre estará muy contenta con nuestra decisión. –

–Lo se, pero lo único que me importa es que tú estés contenta con nuestra decisión. –

–Y te aseguro que lo estoy, estoy feliz por nosotros. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Wedding planer.

–Kagome y yo nos casaremos en cuatro meses. – Dijo Inuyasha sosteniendo la mano de su prometida, enseñando el anillo de compromiso que llevaba orgullosa.

El anillo era realmente hermoso, era un diamante blanco en forma de rosa con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras semipreciosas de color rosa pálido. Estaba sujetado a un cintillo de oro que reposaba de forma muy delicada en su mano derecha.

Todos los reunidos allí, el sr. y la sra. Taisho, Seshomaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame y por último los padres de Kagome, quedaron gratamente sorprendidos con la noticia.

Inuyasha y Kagome habían organizado una cena en restaurante muy sofisticado para largar la bomba, y habían decido invitar a sus más allegados.

En el instante en el que dieron la noticia, todas las mujeres se pusieron de pie y felicitaron a la joven, mientras que la hacían a un lado para atosigarla con miles de preguntas como:

– ¿Cómo será tu vestido? –

– ¿Dónde se casarán? –

– ¿Quiénes serán tus damas de honor? –

– ¿Cuándo lo decidieron? –

– ¿Cómo te lo propuso? –

– ¿Qué tipo de boda te gustaría? –

– ¿Dónde vivirán? –

–Por favor señoras, no puedo contestar todas sus preguntas a la vez, no se como será mi vestido, aunque tengo una idea de lo que quiero. Tampoco se dónde nos casaremos, eso deberíamos decidirlo con Inuyasha. Mis damas de honor serán mis mejores amigas, con eso me refiero a ustedes Sango, Rin y Ayame. –Ante este último comentario las damas solteras comenzaron a pegar saltitos de la alegría y a abrazar a Kagome por la noticia. – Chicas yo también las quiero, pero no puedo respirar. –

–Si es verdad deberíamos dejarla respirar, porque si se muere no tendremos boda. –Dijo Sango con malicia. –

–Bien pero ahora sigue contestando las preguntas. –La insto Izayoi.

–Si claro ¿Dónde me había quedado? –Pensó unos instantes –Oh si ya lo recuerdo. Lo decidimos la noche antes de regresar, Inuyasha me propuso matrimonio en la casa de campo. –

– ¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh! –se escucho una exclamación a coro por parte de las damas ante la historia de amor de la querida Kagome. Todos los caballeros acompañantes les quedaron mirando con desconcierto.

–En fin, me preparó una cena sorpresa y allí me dijo que me amaba y que quería proponerme matrimonio como era debido. –

– ¿Les estas contando de mis hazañas querida? –preguntó un cariñoso Inuyasha mientras tomaba por la cintura a su prometida. Un sonrojo se formo inmediatamente en las mejillas de la joven que todavía no estaba acostumbrada a estas nuevas atribuciones que se tomaba el joven, para con ella.

–Inuyasha no ves que estamos tratando temas importantes, se que es tu novia pero necesitamos arreglar cuestiones importantes, así que ve tú con los demás caballeros. –Dijo Izayoi poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

–Auch. Que tu madre se deshaga de ti es realmente triste –dijo con dolor fingido en el oído de Kagome. –Vendré por ti luego dulzura. –acto seguido beso su mejilla y se fue a sentar con los demás caballeros.

Las mujeres también se acomodaron con un nuevo orden en la mesa, estaban todas las damas juntas de un lado, cuchicheando sobre la boda. Y en el otro extremo se encontraban los hombres discutiendo sobre el futuro inminente de la pareja, dejando a más de uno con la idea de también formar su familia pronto.

Cuando la cena finalizo cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo hogar. Los padres de Kagome se irían de viaje inmediatamente asique la dejaron en la casa de los Taisho, estarían de vuelta para la boda de su adorada hija.

Pasaron tres semanas desde el viaje de Inuyasha y Kagome y ese día tendrían la primera cita con la wedding planer más famosa del mundo. Ella llegaría a la mansión a eso de las tres de la tarde y faltando dos horas para la cita, Sango llego de improvisto a visitar a Kagome, quien estaba almorzando junto con Rin en el patio.

En cuanto las jóvenes la vieron notaron algo extraño en la muchacha de pelo castaño, se veía muy pálida y más delgada. De inmediato se acercaron a Sango preocupadas.

¿Sango, que te ocurre? Te ves muy mal. –Dijo Kagome preocupada.

Si Sango, dinos si podemos ayudarte en algo. – y acto seguido Sango se hecho a llorar.

¡Oh niñas, estoy en problemas! –

Sango dime que sucede, me estas preocupando realmente. –Kagome estaba ya muy nerviosa por la congoja de su amiga.

Es que… es que yo… yo –sus nervios no la dejaban armar una frase completa– estoy embarazada. –dijo y se tapo la cara avergonzada.

Sango –dijeron al unísono Kagome y Rin –. Pero ¿Quién? –dijo esta vez Rin.

Mi…Miroku. Cuando Inuyasha y tu se fueron a ese viaje, el me invito a una cita y luego a conocer su casa y allí las cosas se fueron de nuestras manos. Pero yo no sabía que él no se había cuidado. Y ahora, ahora estoy embarazada, ¿Qué le diré a Kouga? Me matara. Y luego lo matara a Miroku. ¿Y Miroku? No sé como decírselo tengo mucho miedo. – ambas jóvenes miraban con mucho dolor a su amiga.

¡Oh cariño! Lamento tanto que estés pasando por esto, pero un niño siempre es una bendición, nosotras te ayudaremos en todo lo que tú necesites y si quieres te acompañaremos a hablar con Miroku. –dijo Kagome mientras la abrazaba.

Así es Sango, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras siempre que lo necesites, estaremos aquí para ti. – dijo Rin al momento que se unía al abrazo con sus amigas.

Tengo una sugerencia, Inuyasha vendrá en unos momentos, ¿quieres que le diga que traiga a Miroku así hablan? –pregunto insegura Kagome, pero con la intención de ayudar a su amiga.

Creo…creo que estaría bien. Si amiga, por favor ¿puedes decirle que venga? Le diré todo ahora y ya veremos. –los restos de su llanto todavía podían sentirse en su voz.

Kagome llamo a Inuyasha y le dijo que trajera a Miroku junto con él, el muchacho no pregunto y solo obedeció. Pasaron el rato en silencio las muchachas, ya que no querían atosigarla con preguntas. En cuanto aparecieron Inuyasha y Miroku el clima se puso algo tenso, todos se saludaron y Kagome, Rin e Inuyasha se retiraron del lugar para dejar a los jóvenes que conversaran tranquilos.

A grandes rasgos Kagome le conto lo que había sucedido a su prometido, una vez que Rin se retiro del lugar el hablo.

– Diablos, Miroku se paso, esta vez sí se paso, será mejor que acepte sus responsabilidades o lo matare. Kagome lamento mucho esto, de veras. –dijo un poco avergonzado por su amigo.

–Cariño no tienes que disculparte conmigo, yo solo espero que el no la deje abandonada, Sango no podría soportarlo, creo que siente algo por él. –

Dejaron su charla inconclusa ya que el anuncio de que la wedding planer había llegado hizo que se fueran a encontrar con ella.

–Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Julie Anderson. – dijo ofreciendo su mano a Kagome y luego a Inuyasha.

Era una mujer de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente, tenía su cabello rubio y vestía elegantemente. Era de Inglaterra pero hablaba en un perfecto japonés.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Inuyasha y ella es mi prometida Kagome. Es un placer Sra. Anderson. –dijo mientras sostenía su mano lo cordialmente necesario.

–El placer es mío, y por favor llámenme Julie. –

–De acuerdo Julie, ¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala? –dijo esta vez Kagome.

Una vez en la sala empezaron a contarle que era lo que querían y lo que esperaban, tenían bien decido que era lo que deseaban y eso ayudo mucho. Al cabo de una hora y media, Julie se fue con una idea muy clara de lo que harían.

La boda se celebraría en cuatro meses, en un salón muy prestigioso, invitarían a familiares, amigos cercanos, amigos no tan cercanos, socios, inversores y mucha gente influyente en el medio.

Inuyasha también se retiro de su hogar para seguir trabajando.

Kagome tenía muchas ganas de saber qué es lo que había pasado entre Sango y Miroku así que sigilosamente se dirigió hasta el patio, lugar donde los había dejado la ultima vez, y se encontró con una Sango pensativa mirando al horizonte. Se acerco a su amigo y la abrazo desde atrás.

–No importa lo que pase, tu y yo estaremos siempre juntas apoyándonos, seré lo que necesites, tu amiga, tu hermana, el padre de tu bebe, lo que tú quieras, jamás me separare de tu lado. Te amo amiga. –las palabras de Kagome hacían que silenciosas lagrimas cayeran de los ojos de la pobre Sango.

–Kagome no sabes lo bien que me hacen tus palabras. –se dio la vuelta para mirar mejor a su amiga y continuo– Miroku quedo en shock, casi no hablaba y se puso blanco como un papel, no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer, no sé cómo se lo diré a Kouga, lo matara, Kagome lo matara. Yo lo conozco, se cegara y querrá asesinarlo. No puede matar al padre de mi bebe. –

–Shh… tranquilízate Sango, esto no te hace bien a ti ni al bebe. Te prometo que nada pasara, Inuyasha estará ahí para ayudarlo a Miroku, como yo lo estaré para ti. Iré contigo a decirle a Kouga, no te dejare sola. –

¿Harías eso por mí? – dijo Sango mirándola algo sorprendida.

Eso y mucho más. –

Juntas se dirigieron al departamento que habían rentado los hermanos.

Luego del cálido recibimiento por parte de Kouga, las jóvenes se dispusieron a contar lo sucedido.

El ataque de furia que sucedió al estado de shock de Kouga fue abrumador, dejo a ambas muchachas asustadas.

¡Sango! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida como para dejarte embarazar por ese canalla? ¿Por qué? Es que no lo entiendo. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Qué haremos ahora? Te ha deshonrado y será mejor que tome las decisiones concernientes a este tema y que no se quiera desentender, porque juro que lo matare, lo juro. –

Ambas muchachas quedaron en silencio por el arranque de ira del joven.

Al fin y al cabo todo había salido bien, solo tendrían que esperar por Miroku, pero Kagome tenía un buen presentimiento con respecto a él, se notaba que la quería.

Hola a todo el mundo, espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo, les agradezco por los comentarios.

Pido disculpas por los errores de ortografía desde ya. Muchas gracias y nos leemos la próxima


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: POV Miroku.

Hacia una semana que Miroku no salía de su casa. Su estado era deplorable, no comía, no dormía, no se bañaba, no iba al trabajo, y todo esto era a causa de la noticia que le había dado Sango.

No entendía como había sido tan idiota de haberla dejado embarazada, en realidad si lo sabía, pero en ese momento se le pasó todo por alto, hasta incluso cuidarse. Es que su cuerpo, su rostro, su cabello, todo eso había hecho que se olvidara de hasta su propio nombre.

Y ahora estaba en una encrucijada. No es que ella no le gustara, lo volvía loco de hecho; pero entablar una relación seria, no iba con él. No sabía si estaba dispuesto a dejar a todas sus otras amantes, no sabía si estaba dispuesto a dejar su vida así como era. Había pasado mucho tiempo con su rutina, el estaba acostumbrado a estar solo; tenía sus costumbres, sus manías y sus gustos. Y para colmo Sango era una niña. Recién salía del internado, recién estaba comenzando a conocer el mundo. Pero ahora tampoco iba a poder vivir mucho, estaba esperando un hijo, pero no cualquiera, sino su hijo. El fruto de una noche de pasión y alcohol. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Y como si fuera poco también, tenía un ejército que quería cortarle sus atributos.

Primero estaba Kouga, el hermano mayor de Sango, al cual no lo había visto desde la cena de Inuyasha y Kagome. Sabia de buenas a primeras que si lo agarraba lo haría papilla. No tenía ninguna intención de encontrarlo en ningún lugar.

En segundo lugar se encontraba su mejor amigo en el mundo, Inuyasha. Estaba realmente enfadado, no podía creer que había dejado embarazada a la mejor amiga de su prometida. Estaba de más decir que si no se hacía responsable no solo iba a perder su amistad con Inuyasha, sino que este se encargaría de hacérselo saber todos los días.

Y por último se encontraba Kagome. Todavía recordaba la mirada asesina que le dedico aquel día en la mansión Taisho. No la conocía bien, pero algo le decía que ella era la más peligrosa de los tres.

Su vida era un asco. Había sido un idiota de primera. Y lo peor de todo es que creía que sentía algo por Sango, algo importante. La noche en que Inuyasha y Kagome anunciaron su fecha de casamiento, el sintió una cosquilla en la barriga como de ansiedad, ante la idea de poder dar la misma noticia agarrado de la mano de Sango.

¿Cómo sería criar a su hijo juntos? ¿Sería niño o niña? ¿Sería como Sango pero en pequeño?

–Diablos –dijo entre dientes. Ya estaba pensando en niños. Pensó que lo mejor sería salir de su apartamento, despejar su mente.

Fue a un parque cercano, se sentó en una de las bancas que había cerca de un pequeño arroyo artificial. Dejo vagar su mente por lugares que nunca se hubiese imaginado que llegarían. Pensó en estar casado con Sango, en verla con su vestido de bodas, en estar con ella durante todo el embarazo, en poder acariciar su barriga cuando ya estuviera a punto de nacer. Pudo ver la imagen de una niña igual que Sango, cargándola en sus brazos y amándola como nunca había amado a nadie.

Al otro lado del parque, una imagen muy particular, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un muchacho de aproximadamente la misma edad que Miroku estaba sosteniendo una hermosa niñita de unos pocos años de edad. Y de pronto su mente evoco una imagen, que a pesar de que nunca había ocurrido, se le hizo tan familiar y anhelable. Su mente hizo un sonio como si todas las piezas hubiesen encajado y el joven supo que no había otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar que junto con su nueva familia, Sango y ese bebe al cual iban a esperar juntos.

Sango tenia días sin poder descansar correctamente, hasta que decidió que era hora de dejarle bien en claro las cosas a Miroku. Se dirigió hasta el apartamento del muchacho en cuestión, estaba un poco estresada y desarreglada, por su drástica decisión.

Justo cuando iba llegando hacia el apartamento alguien la sujeto por su brazo, tanto fue el susto que pego un alarido.

–Shh… Tranquila, soy yo Miroku. –dijo el joven acercándose lentamente para depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de Sango.

–Miroku he venido a hablar contigo. Hay ciertas cosas que quiero decirte. –hablo un poco turbada por el beso del muchacho.

–Que bueno, porque yo estaba por ir a verte. También necesito decirte algunas cosas. – puso su mano en la espalda baja de Sango y la guio hacia el apartamento. – ¿Por qué no subimos y hablamos tranquilos? – ella solo asintió con su cabeza.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Miroku en silencio. El abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar, guiándola para que se sentara en uno de sus sofás.

– ¿Te gustaría beber algo? –

– Agua, por favor. – sin decir más, el muchacho fue hasta su cocina y sirvió los vasos y volvió junto a Sango. –Gracias. –dijo una vez que tomo lo que le tendía el muchacho.

– Sango yo creo que te debo una disculpa, me he portado como un idiota no tengo excusa para mis actos, lo único que tengo es mi arrepentimiento. –

–Miroku, yo no he venido a pedirte nada, solo a decirte que puedo criar a este niño sola, que no quiero a una persona junto a mí que no me quiera, que no me ame y que sobre todo no ame a nuestro hijo. Soy consciente de que no lo buscamos, que no es esperado, pero yo si lo deseo ahora, si lo amo y ante todo, si quiero tenerlo y criarlo.

Y no quiero obligarte a nada, no voy a negar el hecho de que me da tristeza que no lo quieras como yo. Pero no se puede obligar a una persona a ama a otra. Tampoco vengo a pedirte que le des tu apellido. Es tu decisión que hacer con nuestro hijo.

– Sango, es curioso cómo puedes parecer y una dulce niña, en un momento y en otro, demostrar que eres una mujer hecha y derecha. Quiero que sepas que jamás me sentí obligado a nada contigo, todo lo que hice fue relativamente consciente, y asumo todas mis responsabilidades como el caballero que soy. Pero ten en cuenta algo my importante, –se acerco a la joven y tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la acerco a él– yo quiero formar una familia contigo, quiero criar a este niño juntos, quiero casarme contigo, y quiero vivir el resto de mi vida junto a ti si me lo permites. Sé que esta no es la mejor manera, pero–se arrodillo frente a Sango y ella con los ojos anegados en lagrimas lo miro– ¿Quiere casarte conmigo? –.

Bueno, lo único que tengo para decir es PERDON. Lo sé, esta vez me excedí, paso mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización y o tengo justificativo, lo único para que tengo que decir es que mi próxima actualización va a ser muy pronto.

Paso a decir también que les agradezco enormemente sus reviews, ya sea por alentarme o para retarme por mi retraso.

Muchas disculpas a tod s por mi falta de educación y espero que puedan disfrutar el capitulo. La semana que viene va a estar la conti… porque seguro que me van a querer matar por como lo deje xD jejejje. En fin les agradezco por todo. Besos.

Only Love.


End file.
